Shadow of life
by Death Boo
Summary: {complete, light NaruHina} the life of shadow are the only life for naruto, a bit of every genere
1. Cradle of the Fox

Shadow of Life

By Benjamin Shinar

Disclaimer: I'm saying it once and only once, I don't own Naruto, I do own the plotline of this fic.

Another thing: English isn't my native language, so some grammatical mistakes might occur; I hope they aren't that bad.

_Italics _are Naruto's lines

34 years since the 4th died, 34 years since the Kyubi was sealed inside of me, 34 years of sharing my body with that demon. 22 years since I first knew about it, 21 years since our first meeting, 19 years of hearing he thoughts inside my head, telling me to tear the flesh of my friends and enemies, 19 years of his whispering from the inside of my mind. 5 years since the last Hokage of the leaf died, 5 years that I didn't fight for my ex-dream, 2 years after I turned down the offer to become the 6th, I'm not the Hokage, because I found what I was looking for.

For the first time in my life, I didn't mind being stared by others, I was hunted by the race to become the Hokage for years, but I realized I didn't need the title, I didn't need the whole villages acknowledgement, just the people I cared about, my friends and her, Hinata. In the 10 last years I realized my I'm attracted to Hinata, after one of the B rank missions she was assigned to she changed drastically, she got over her shyness and made herself a worth heir to the hyuga clan, but more than that, she opened herself towards others, and soon we got together, resulting in our marriage 8 years ago and our 4 years old girl. Everyone attended to her birthday party Gai, Kakashi, Sakura and everyone else, besides Sasuke. His race for revenge against Itachi resulted in him joining forces with Orochimaru, but even with the sacrifice of his freedom, he couldn't avenge his clan.

Sasuke's death was the starting shot for the atsuktsi plan; they visited each hidden village and tried to assassinate the kages. Luckily for the leaf, the 5th has sent Shikamoru's team to spy on that organization, that gave us a few days warning before they came, Tsunade called back all the jounins and had each chunin to set up traps and escape roots filled with traps, she wasn't the type to die easily and she planned to live until the rock face will be perfectly sculptured to fit her imaginary image as a 25 years old beauty contest winner. I already knew that organization lost 2 of his members, bringing them down to six at all, Secretly I hoped that Itachi will be one of the three that will come, I had to know what really happened to Sasuke, at that time I just knew he trained with Orochimaru and died, but that wasn't enough for me, I owed it to Sasuke and to the memory of the Uchiha, I had to know the truth.

So I decided, the night before they came, I went out alone and visited the town they were hiding inside, I knew it was a bad idea, for the past few years I too was a target of them, but I wanted the chance to talk with Itachi before the fight, after 3 hours of sitting on a bench in the middle of a street a small boy came, he gave me a note with the Uchiha clan symbol on it, I released that boy from the genjutsu they had cast on him and read the note, it was a invention to a moldy coffee house in the out skirts of that town, the signature was left blank, most normal ninjas would have called for reinforcement at that situation, I'm probably the only one who would have followed the orders, even though it was the most obvious trap I ever seen, I didn't care if the three of them are waiting for me there, I didn't care if I'll die the moment I enter that coffee place, I could have thought about over a hundred ways to set me up traps before I even came close to that place, but I really didn't care about that, I got to that coffee shop, he sat there alone, he wore a disguise and perfumed himself, but I could tell from they way he held he's cup that he's a ninja, he probably didn't even try to hide from me, it was just for the show, nothing more than a way to trick the lesser ninjas around, I sat down in front of him, he said "so you wanna know about sasuke?", I nodded "well, I should probably kill you, but I'll let you live to hear the story"

"He came to me 3 months ago, after years of hard training with Orochimaru, apparently Sasuke made a promise that he'll allow Oro to pass the curse seal to the final state only when he kills me, when I saw him could tell easily that he has improved enough to make this fight worthwhile, so I didn't finish him right away, the fight begun with his summoning technique, as I expected, Oro has thought him to call "manda", that giant snake sure can be a nuisance, but then again, Oro has always been one, I noticed that from the beginning of the battle, Sasuke has already been relying on that seal, I guess Oro wanted him to do it more and more, that way he'll be easier to take over once he kills me."

He's continued telling me how that fight went on, only stopping to take a sip of his coffee, the waitress were always young normal girls, who just thought we are two business men talking about our latest deals,  except for one, she was overexcited and hyper active, just like anko is. There were a lot of rumors about the new hidden rock village kage; they said he was an inexperienced anbu with no leadership skills outside of the battlefield, most likely he decided to send all the genins to train outside of their countries, an act that no sane kage will ever think about. After he finished his story, Itachi said "to conclude, Uchiha Sasuke is no more, and now it's your time to leave the leaf, nine tails, if you can't do it yourself then we'll just have to take you out by force" I was getting ready to fight when that waitress ninja came in shouting something about a royal princess who wandered off to this town, I used that split second to get out of that place, I wasn't enough to fight him and his friends, whoever they are, I broke into a public bath place, they must have made some plans to follow me, so I decided to get rid of the smell and everything else they could use, when I came out I used my sexy no jutsu and stole some woman's clothes, walking around in high heels is very, very embarrassing…

When morning came the next day we were all very surprised, we knew from Shikamaru's report that they'll move in groups of 3, but we only 2 came by, we assumed they'll make a commotion and try to catch the 5th off guard, but they came in a right in,  without hiding themselves or  doing anything sneaky, Itachi and Kisame just stood in front of the village, a rather useless act unless you have some hidden plan to get to the target and get far enough before anybody notices the target is gone. About that time we made our first mistake, we started the to make sure that Tsunade is still around and not kidnapped yet, we focused on Tsunade and didn't notice there was one extra ninja around, some say they saw it and thought it's Anko, for the mysterious ninja had the same kind of movement. When that ninja came close to me I tried to tell him to go back to his post, but the words didn't come out, my sight also started to bulrush, and I felt a hand holding me from the back, I realized that the operation wasn't to kill Tsunade, but to get me, and the kyubi inside of me.

I woke up in a dark room, tied up and examined by six people, I was still not in my complete senses because of the contest drugs they gave me, but I could here one particular voice, it was the waitress from that coffee shop, but she was much older now, an oba-san over 40 years old, she said some weird things such as "look how skinny he is! Who feeds the boy anyway?" and an occasional "my late mother should be so proud!" At the first weeks they just tried to make me pull out as much of the kyubi's chackra, they throw me off cliffs and made me walk up a waterfall, they wanted me to burn out all my chackra so they could see how much of the demon's power I can use, that was the fun part of torturing, after those weeks they combined the mande sharingan and high level genjutsu in order to make me relive each night at the place where I grew up, I never asked anyone where that place was because I never wanted to go back there, the women who worked there hated me, even as a baby in the orphanage, they never held me up in their arms or even looked at me when they fed me ,not only that, but they also separated me from the others, I was kept in a closed room, most of the nights I cried for hours and nobody came to check on me, I left that place at my first chance, somebody, perhaps the 3rd, got me a room at a  ninja academy basement out of the village, I was 5 years old when that happened, I was happy that no one heard me cry anymore, it was then that I realized I'm being treated different than others, the village hired this place to take care of fallen ninjas children and keep them in order, so most of the kids had visits from their parents family or friends, but I didn't, I was just sitting in my room all day, it was the loneliest time of my life, and they made me relive it over and over.

I was sure that reliving those days of loneliness is the best they have, but nothing prepared me to the shocking statement I heard from that lady one night, she whispered to me she'll tell me about my parents, I didn't think for even a second she'll tell me the truth, but whatever lies she can make up will not I come close to the suffering I felt from reliving those memories, so I acted like I'm interested, she started her story in a slow phase, trying to make it sound real "the story of your birth beguines 20 years ago, when my mother had a revolution in her dreams, she was told that the kyubi will come to the leaf soon and that harnessing his power will lead to the unification of the countries into a single powerful realm, that can take the leading position of the strongest among them all, but for that dream to come true, the demon must be caught inside a container, so that his power will not be wasted on sense less destruction, but on building the new kingdom, so I went to the leaf and.. " the lady's facial expression suddenly changed, her face weren't cold any more, but soft and full of mother love, her movements changed from dangerous and venomous to a gentle step, often seen in young careless girls, the fearsome thing wasn't the change, but the fact she didn't use henge no jutsu or even changed a single strand of hair, but it still seemed that a new person bloomed out of her, she touched my chick softly " I went out to seek the best man to become the father of the container, he had to be strong and skilled, not to mention good looking *giggle*, I easily found someone who matched those requirements, I made him fall in love with me, and soon we became lovers, but nobody knew about us, I got him to swear not to mention it to anyone, I didn't want people snooping around on me, the plan was very complicated, if I was discovered I would be killed on the spot, and so, 16 years ago I took the special elixir which made me pregnant the next time I was with him, my mothers careful calculations were right, and I gave birth the day the kyubi came, just in time to offer you as the container for the demon, the 4th probably thought I'm willing to give everything I have for the village which I love so much, he didn't know what my plan really was. I snuck out of the village that night, and since your father died that night, nobody knew who you were, so I left you there, to grow and become strong like your father, and swore to take you when you'll be ready"

Her story was finished, I forgot it was just a story she used to get me out of balance, I completely collapsed, I couldn't breath right, I managed to whisper _"are you my mother?_", she looked me straight in my eyes and said "yes, my son, I am" that's the last thing I remember from there, the rest of the time passed in a haze, I wasn't sure what is real anymore, I wasn't sure if I'm asleep or awake, I didn't know if I'm even alive, that story banged through my head as well as the memories, and now even more horrific memories appeared, the hardest one was a blur picture of someone standing before me and my new mom at the back, it was inside a cave filled with blood, it was a rainy night and the stench of death rose from the outside.

*********Chapter one – Cradle of the Fox – End**********

so, what do you think? Good? Bad? Long? Short?

I have the fic ready until the end (I'm currently working on the sequel, so it's not the real end, but you got the point) so I update once a week, at the weekend, length of chapters can change, but will consist at least 2000 words of pure story, granted!

Plz Review, I'll answer any questions!


	2. Theatre no Jutsu

Chapter 2: Theatre no Jutsu

I don't know when, how or by whom I was saved, I never wanted to know what went on inside that cave where they kept me, there were no scars left because of the nine-tails power, but the order of elements in the seal has changed, nobody knew what it meant, nobody talked about it.

 I woke up in a hospital bed, I could smell there were people around me, I couldn't recognize even one of them, some of them touched me gently, I wondered why did Itachi and his friends used such a low level theatre like genjutsu moves, I didn't see what they could gain by making me think I'm free, it was completely senseless, that's why I was so suspicious, I never forgot what Kakashi strived so hard to teach me, a ninja must always look beneath the underneath, a shinobi must search for the true reason why things are done.

Days came and passed, each day I felt my body healing from the past torturing, my eyesight came back to me, I could hear sound fragments and my tongue started to move again, each day some people came and some left my side, some people would leave for over a week and come back, some would come in certain hours each day, there was always a dark looking character around, each time I woke up, I could see it, not close to me but never letting the eyes off me, those eyes had a strange feeling, like they were staring right inside my soul, and crying. Days kept on passing, my body has fully healed, but I still didn't see those people faces or hear their voices. I hated that bed, I hated the low grade genjutsu, I hated the pain of going day by day with many people, but still alone, I understood finally what's the purpose of this, I was sure they want me to make my move and try to escape, they wanted me to use the kyubi's power to run away, I knew all of it, and I didn't care, I just wanted to run from that illusion. I would have rather relive my childhood a million times again, I would prefer to hear that story each breath I take, I didn't want to be stuck in that genjutsu anymore, so I didn't care I was doing everything they wanted me to. The next night, or what they made me to think was night, is when I made my move, I jumped out of bed, strangely, I landed a few parts of the second earlier that usual, it must have been a short bed, I stretched my body for a minute, I knew that even it was an illusion, it's still all the time I would have until I stop running, and I wasn't planning to do it before I fall down. I started  running, the dark character heard me and stood up, I could now see it was a female, a bit shorter than me, she called my name in a silence familiar voice, but I didn't stop, she tried to stop me with an open hand fist, for a moment I felt my organs exploding, but the hit wasn't strong enough to stop me,  I ran pass her, ignoring her silence cry for me, I easily found my way out of the building, the surroundings were awkwardly familiar, and my legs took me by their own to a field near that area, the field  looked like a training ground for lower than qualified ninjas, like the place where I become a… like the place I become a,,, I couldn't keep moving, since I didn't eat on my own, they had to feed me through the blood line, but the kyubi power healed the needles wounds and so I got only a minimal amount of neutrinos every day, I collapsed once more, wishing for death to come and take me quickly.

Once again I woke up in that room, this time there were more people around, not just the ones who were usually around, but also 4 more guys, all of them wearing masks and trying to look scary, those 4 weren't the only ones with a mask, one of the regular also wore a mask but he didn't try to look scary, he held a book in his hand, but he didn't seem to read it today, I heard a female voice "I need to talk you in privacy so  -everybody else, get out", even though she didn't seem to be over 30 years old, they stood up and left the room with no complaints, the two who stayed where the masked guy with the book and a white haired old man, she told them "he might be lost for good, he's fine psychically, but he's traumatized for life, I'm not sure how long can he survive without starting to eat normally, now when he's body is healed the needles are rejected even faster than before, and we can't even start to understand what did they do to him for the past 3 years, when we rescued him we couldn't even recognize him, more than half of his bones were missing, and the brain activity changed drastically, as if he's still alive and moving" they all looked down on me, tears in their eyes "I'm afraid you are right, without the necklace, we wouldn't even know it's him" the old man said "yes, the necklace, another life which she has taken away" she replied crying. I felt her hand on my chest, her strong fingers were trembling, she grabbed the necklace, my necklace, the necklace which I won from Tsunade by performing the rasengan in one week, real life or illusion, I wasn't going to let anybody take it away from me, I grabbed her hand, she gapped in surprise and so did they, the three looked strong, defiantly more than this weakened state of myself, I knew I couldn't beat them, so I tried to run away again, when I got to the door could hear the other guys talk, but I couldn't figure out the words, the woman finally came to her senses and shouted "stop him, we have to get him out of that state!" they reacted immediately, a guy with a french beard was the first to move, he made some sort of seal and he's shadow stuck to mine and immobilized me, they all looked at me with a pity eyes, I've been stared at ever since I was born, but this exasperation was new, a sad eyes that is saved for near death puppies combined with a hollow glance you use when you find out there is no ramen left. I took this chance to look at them; they seemed to be familiar with me at some way, maybe Itachi's friends? A girl with a long hair said "I'm gonne' get inside that mind of his and check what's going on!" she preformed few seals as well and fallen to the ground. I suddenly felt a strange force inside my head, pushing my own consciousness back to the deep part of my head, the part where the kyubi dwells.

"So, I wondered when you're gonne' come to me boy! It's been a few years since you asked me for strength to protect someone, what happened? Did they all die?" the fox laughed at me, reminding me how I failed to save so many, and first of all, both of them - The one who believed in my power and the one which the same power made him stray. _"Shut up, I don't need your destruction blabber, I have to stay sane enough, the leaf will find me someday, they won't let me down!"_ the fox demon smirked and said "those who dig too deep to escape the darkness wont see the sunlight when the morning comes" I felt the burst of the kyubi's power inside coming up to my mind, cleaning it from the genjutsu effects, cleaning it from the other mind, cleaning it from my thoughts, I fell down to the floor, looking at my friends grown up faces, trying to guess how long has it been.

For the last time, I woke up in the same room, I looked around and saw them, kakashi, gai, Tsunade and Jiraiya were easy to recognize, lee was still trying to look like gai, and it seems he's finally healed from the fight with gaara at that chunin exam, Shikamaru still looks like a lazy bum, just older, and ino still has the same attitude, but she seemed to be much sadder than before, beside her was neji, he held her close to him, I wondered what happened between them. Shino and Kaiba were easy to identify, the dog and the black coat and sunglass gave them away, Hinata was still shy as ever, I realized she was the girl who always stayed by my side, the last were Tenten, which sat close to Tsunade, and sakura, which tears went down her face as usual, I rose my hand up and said _"Hey guys, what up?"._

It took me two months to realize what happened, 3 years ago I was captured and held hostage by the Akatsuki organization, the village was about to give up hope when a sudden explosion happened a the mountains a month ago, choji went to check what happened, he came back with kunais and shurikans stuck in him, he told ino that he met with itachi and another one, both of them were badly hurt so he managed to get back to the leaf, he died from he's wounds 5 hours later, since Tsunade has went to search for me and shinzune skills weren't enough. That's not the only reason ino cried, she found out that choji was on a no food diet for the 3 moths before that because he wanted to ask her out, Tsunade said that if he wouldn't have done it then he could have lived today.

The explosion they mentioned got me curios, so I went and asked the toad senin about it, he said it was one of the youma chackra's and it appears that one of them will rise again in the following year. He said Tsunade has agreed to speed up the chunins and jounins training so we will be ready when the demon comes, I asked Jiraiya If he has a plan to defeat the monster but he said I should worry about getting back to myself before I worry about anything else, I guess he was right, I have been out of shape for a long time, and I still needed to complete the jounins exam. But before that I wanted to talk with Hinata., since I woke up she has been avoiding me, I really wished to get a chance to thank her for staying by my side, I looked for her the whole day but she wasn't around, I asked neji about her and he said she has been sent on some remote B-ranked mission at the end of the known world, something about beating a giant whale to death without harming his outer body, the mission should take more than a year to finish, but most of the time is traveling and searching for the whale. In some odd way, I was both depressed and relived from the news, I really wished to talk to her, but on the other side, I was strangely calm as I knew she'll be out of danger. 

The year has passed in a flash, I got the jounin title and trained hard, I hardly met anyone that year, I spent all my time training, but even so, I couldn't stop worrying about the demon. not even gamabunta the great toad could hold on his own against a true demon, they only way we could have a chance is by calling the kyubi from inside of me, but I couldn't gather enough of his chackra, oddly Jiraiya and Tsunade seemed to be quite relaxed, I couldn't stop thinking about the changed form of the seal, and surprisingly, I couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. winter came and with him the stormy nights, and like in a bad fairytale story, the demon came in the cloudiest, darkest, rainiest night of the winter, the shouters has sound the alarm and we have been on our way, most of us never saw a real demon ever, even the old ones who fought the kyubi 28 years ago said that demons are just not normal shinobi's challenge, they are big, evil and scary, that's how most of them refer to them, but I knew the truth, those demons are much worse, just the sound of the kyubi sends chills down my spine, his eyes are like black holes, they seem to suck away all the light from around you.

As I stepped towards to monster I saw her again, that woman, my mom. She was standing there, staring at the moon like a maiden, but I spent so many days listening to her, I knew she was well aware to what happens around her, she is the one who created the Akatsuki organization, her childish behavior was just a mask to the deeper evil inside of her, the deepest evil an human can achieve. "so, here's a tip from mama" she said without moving "trust the power of that seal, release it and allow it overflow you, let the kyubi take control, you won't have a chance to protect the village otherwise, and you know it" she added. "Kill her!" I popped out my kunai and then I realized what I'm doing "Kill her, she's to blame for the cold eyes! Cut her head open!" the hatred in the voice was inhuman, it contained the pain of an eternal bird sealed into a rusty cage, I understood that the kyubi really despises her, it was a new concept for me, since the fox never expressed these feeling to me, he laughed at me, he suggested killing methods, but even when hearing about the 4th he stayed calm, but this woman was like a red cloths in his eyes, I felt the seal burning, the fox was trying to throw himself out of me and take her down. "Well, I'll be going now, I'll see you again, by-bye!" she said, I'm not sure who's idea it was, but I picked up my shurikans and threw them at her, the moment they hit her she disappeared, I recognized that technique, it was the kage bunshin, and a steady clone as well.

*********Chapter 2 – Theatre no Jutsu – End*******

Authors Note: just because I started publishing it today, I present to you the 2nd chapter. READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Demon, Departure, Return

My Naruto Fic is back with another chapter! Still Naruto POV, and I still don't own Naruto…

BTW: I just realized that my summary s(_)cks, so I have a small request: plz help me write a better one!  
  


And on with the story!

Chapter 3: Demon, Departure, Return

Screams from the valley reminded me I should be fighting the demon and not wasting time on her, I ran to the battlefield and I saw the monster, It was a giant 2 headed panda bear, he noticed my presence and looked at me, I could hear his voice booming inside my head "so, this is the great kyubi? I guess you deserve it, I hope you two have fun, did you take the control yet?", his voice was a scary as the kyubi's but it lacked the non shalante tune, "oh, its him, the panda, I hoped it'll be someone else, well I guess that's my luck, being stuck in a kid and being mocked for that,,,  hey, Naruto, what are you waiting for? Go beat that panda ass!" hearing those words made me feel slightly better, I was afraid the kyubi will try to force me to join forces with the demon, I created a clone and ran into battle. 

There were a few bodies around, but I nobody that I knew, probably just new chunins which passed while I was gone. Neji was also fighting the bear, he tried to aim at the chackra producing organs, but the bear had he's own chackra wall beneath his skin, so it was useless, I tapped into the kyubi's power, it felt different than before, I tried storming at the panda, but with no use, "that's not working, he's almost at my level, you'll need to release everything from me just to cut a normal wound in him", I knew he was right, but my mothers voice still waved on inside my mind, I didn't want to let the Kyubi take control, it can turn out a disaster as much as the panda can be, but I knew I needed somebody as big as the bear, I summoned gambunta - the boss toad.

"hey punk, what do you think this is? You don't call me for 5 years and than you expect me to fight this thing? What are you, crazy?" his weird accent still made me laugh, _"oh, shut up you frog! It's not some petty shower peeking here! That thing is one of the demons! I'm telling you to fight him!"_ after being tortured by the Akatsuki, and hearing two demons talk inside my head I was more confident about my plan, the fat toad could complain as much as he wants, it wont change my plans "who do you think you're talking to? I should pluck that head of yours our for the insults… even the 4th was smart enough not to do it… so much unlike you disrespectful brat!" the giant toad kept on going, but I didn't care, I jumped to his head, and called out the kyubi's chackra, I put my hands on the frog and forced the chackra inside him, he started screaming when the fox spirit took over his body, "thanks for the chance kid, now I can settle my business with that over sized four eyed bear" said the fox from inside of the toad's body, he transformed himself to the nine tails form. 

I started to feel pain through the seal, I didn't know what it means but I also was too concerned with the fight to worry about it, the kyubi jumped at the panda and they stared whirling around each other, ignoring all the ninjas, they were both at another level, way out of our league. the fight lasted three hours before I couldn't keep up with their movements, with the fox power gone into the toad, I had to really on myself to dodge the bear's attacks which were meant for me, after those 3 hours was all worn out and fell to the ground.

I woke up at the field that morning, I could see two giant bodies lying around, one was the panda demon, the other was the boss toad, once the kyubi's power left him he didn't have a chance to recover from these wounds, Jiraiya was there, I avoided him, I didn't want to tell him I forced Gambunta to fight, I didn't want him to know I released the kyubi's power and allowed him to act free. I called the fox demon but I heard no answer, he was tired from the fight as well, I dragged myself around, besides from corpses, I was the only left shinobi I didn't know what to do, the right thing to do was probably to go back to the village, but I hated the idea of my friends staring at me, knowing what I am, wondering when am I going to unleash the demon again, I started walking to the north. 

After a few weeks a came across the sound village, with Orchimuro's crazy ambitions for learning all the jutsus, the village was struggling to survive, both the leaf and the sand were trying to finish the village constantly. I decided to check out what's going on there, maybe I'll meet Orchimuro and kick his ass, I wasn't thinking right that time, walking into an enemy village with no disguise or a plan whatsoever, the village was poor and minor ninjas were running around in scared eyes, I asked one of them to point me to the ramen shop, I sat down and it reminded me of the times I sat with Iruka back then, before he died. "So, what are you doing here? Last time I heard you were a missing nin with a bring back alive status" I turned my head and saw it was Kabuto _"and how are you doing? Still playing the nurse for oro?"_ he laughed "nope, I'm the acting kage of the sound now, and what are you doing here? I don't think you came all this way for ramen" he responded back. _"Well, you are right, I have nothing to do here, I'll be on my way now"_

I left the sound and kept walking east, I wondered across many places, until I found myself at the water country, it has finally been developing, I sat down and watch people and cargo move on the great Naruto bridge, on that bridge I first released the Kyubi, on that place I decided about my ninja way. But that was long ago, when I was young and innocent, when I believed I can do anything, before I realized the pain of being a shinobi, when I was happy.

Weeks have passed while I sat and watched the bridge, I crossed it many times, I heard kids run and play, I even think I saw Inari, but I didn't talk to him, he wouldn't recognize me anymore, I've changed since then, I am now like he was once, and he's probably full of shit about being a hero, just like I was years ago.. his grandfather is most likely still planning bridges around the water country. As I sat there and pondered my past, a little boy came and asked me why was I sitting at the spot for the last month, I didn't have an answer, so I left again, to find whatever I'm looking for. As I passed the bridge and headed north, I read the sign which announced the bridge name and quoted what Kaize told Inari "if you're a man, live a life of no regret, and protect what you love with both hands". There was I time when I believed in those words, but that time has passed, all I had left was a wish for death, my death.

 My travels across the land has brought me to a near sea town at the cloud country, it was apparently some big festival, because someone turned 15 that day, and his rich family tradition was to catch a whale for the party, they did it because they were rich and bored, the commoners partied just to get a day off work. I entered the town and walked the street alone, sales-man were shouting about big discounts and high quality, three kids even tried to pick my wallet, but I carried nothing with me, so they just wasted there time, and I didn't want to cause a commotion by catching them, more than anything else, I wanted to be left alone, never having people staring or avoiding staring at me. there was a mirror shop at that place, the shop keeper had a nice set of non straight mirrors which made you look thinner, an old but effective trick, especially against women. 

I looked at my reflection at a normal mirror, I have changed so much since I was a kid, both from my inside and from my outside, I wasn't even close to what I used to be, my blonde hair lost his vitality and spikiness, my eyes lost their spark and passion, even if I possessed the same traits as before, I was different, and it was imposable to make a connection between the boy I used to be and the man I grew to be. The crowed started to scream a clap their hands, the teenage boy was making a lap, showing the whale he "captured", the person who carried the whale was a female shinobi, she didn't wear a head band, so I had no idea where she was from, but she was beautiful and I felt an urge to meet her, just to talk with someone like myself, I followed their group, changing my looks each time with henge no jutsu, she was a jounin, and she had two chunins following her, they all kept their eyes hidden beneath a cloth, perhaps they were training in some form of blind fighting, anyhow, that night they left after getting paid, I followed them from a safe distance, I made sure I wasn't spotted at day time and closed the distance during night time, I spent 3 weeks doing so, sleeping only an hour each day, at that hour they got me.

I couldn't believe I allowed them to catch me, I was sure I'm out of their sight by miles and I changed my form each day, they couldn't possibly know I was tailing them, but once they captured me, I enjoyed being with another ninja, I didn't realize until then how much I missed the life of a shinobi, I loved the excitement of the mouse and cat chase. They tied me and tried to investigate me using genjutsu, the jounin has some talent but nothing compared to Sakura's skill, but I acted like I'm affected by it, I didn't want to revel myself completely to them, so I said "I'll talk! Just stop the torturing!" that's when they started their integration which lasted all night.

"What's your name?" they asked.

 _"I'm Rasen of the sand, please, let me go!"_ I told them. "There is no Rasen, not in the sand and not anywhere, you don't have any weapons or equipment,  so you have to be a missing nin" she said sharply, one of the chunins jumped in and said "you should come and look at this, I made arrangements to check for missing nins with the same body structure of this one and came upon a very interesting thing" the jounin talked with him silently and said "So, now this is getting better, trying to pose as the leaf's S-ranked missing nin - Naruto Uzumaki with that skill? Who sent you and what were you planning to do with the low level imitation of him?" me, a wanted missing nin? Who could have ordered such a thing? Tsunade was the only one who had that privilege, but it made no sense to do so, I was missing but I have nor committed any crimes special to shinobis or sold out information to enemy villages, my statue should have been a D-ranked at the worst case.

It wasn't the mission or the eye cloths which made me wonder about whom that jounin really was, she talked as if she knew me, and there was exposed anger when she talked about me, like she was furious about the thought of someone trying to pass as me. The following week passed with non stop interrogation of me, but the more they tried to make me talk, I found out more about them, for my great surprise, the jounin and one of the chunins were from the leaf and the other chunin was from the sand, the kazekage has sent him with them as a favor to the hokage, the girl was on some sort of special mission to prove herself worthy to inherit something, the whale catching was a cover up story for the true challenge, after that week, the sand was the only one who interrogated me, the jounin probably realized I pumped some information from them so she stopped trying, the sand wasn't so bright and was easy to read, but he knew nothing about the true mission or the girl, even though, he was    filled with stories about Gaara, the best jounin of the sand, so I convinced him to tell me about him, it made the journey a little less boring. 

We arrived shortly to a building, it was a ninja torture chamber, I guessed it was inside the sand village, but the decorator didn't put anything inside that could support my instincts. A dark guy came out of the shadows, he was carrying a maul like object, it wasn't hard to recognize him, he said "so the leaf couldn't break you? You'll soon find out just how horrific is the fine art of terror which the sand in known for…" he looked at some papers and continued talking "so, no-eyes said you're trying to be Naruto Uzumaki from the leaf, I met him once, you do resemble him physically, but no where near him in the attitude.. that guy was one of ki… " _"__just shut up, you talked about true terror, did you mean your stupid memories from that exam?"_ I barged in and then understood I said too much. "so, you know a bit more than the dumb act you played before, lets see what else you can say" he grinded "I might actually break you before no eyes leaves…" my eyes lit, was that girl still around? That meant I can follow her again, I wasn't sure why, but I really wanted to do it. 

I quickly released myself and stormed at him, the real him, not just the doll he used. When I hit that object it turned to another doll, I searched for the true him while dodging his attacks, there were no other objects around, and I had no way of following the source without summoning toads, but that jutsu was lost forever with gamabunta dead, I knew that if I take too long he'll call for help, and I'll have no chance to follow that girl, I used my kage bunshin and filled the room with clones, after that I started digging through the floor, the clones will disappear once there are hit or after an hour or so, it'll be enough time for me to sneak near the girl' s bag and transform myself as something inside it.

******Chapter 3 – Demon, Departure, Return – End******

Well, I have to admit this chapter was kinda messed up; a good part of the plot will start with the next chapter.

Now for reviews of the reviews!

Hattuteline thx for the helping review, I know the start of the story is a bit confusing, and the numbers don't really have any meaning, but every story has to start rush so it won't bore the readers (think about Naruto, when it started it had a plotline to each episode, now a single battle can go over a whole volume), the numbers are there partly because I needed them to build the timeline around.

Mekitsu thx, I really worked on the story to get it to the best I can, so it's good to read reviews such as yours, the fic will be updated once a week, at Saturday\Sunday night, I think it will go on for about two months, and then I'll take a month break (and post some other fic I'm working on, A Ranma 1\2 or a special Naruto crossover) and after that I hope I'll finish the sequel, cause I'm on a tight schedule.

Loki thx! I'm pretty sure that the start is the worst part of this fic, so if you liked it so much I'm really flattered, and I would have blushed if I wasn't a trying-to-look-cool type of guy!

Chibi Dragon well, Naruto isn't Hokage, too bad, Ha? It started out with him being the Hokage and telling his memories before death (of a heroic cause, of course), but the story changed so I decided it wasn't fit anymore. Oh, and after being forced to learn French for 4 years of my life, I can say this: MERCI!

Well. That's about all I can say, have an easy Yom Kippur (Sunday-Monday) and if you don't have a Yom Kippur, just have a nice week.

Oh, and there's a small button down there, plz click on him and tell me what you think


	4. Super Wanted Naruto

The story continues! The POV is still Naruto's, The owner of the manga is still someone other than me…

Chapter 4: Super Wanted Naruto

When I got to leaf I was still inside the bag, so my senses weren't even tenth of their usual so I could barely hear where I am, suddenly I felt I was being turned upside down and I fell to the ground, I released the henga no jutsu and came back to my normal form, I saw the girl I have been following talking with Neji, she had let go of her blind fold and looked at me, her eyes were as blank as Neji's, I didn't know that Hinata and Neji had any more siblings at the same age group, the girl said "So, I was wondering how much time you are going to stay there, it was a long trip since I left the sand, wasn't it?" "It's time you started talking, who are you and why did you follow her? Are you planning to assassinate the 5th?" Neji added. _"I have no interest in that hag"_ I answered "I don't like this guy, you should call the ANBU team, we need to know what's up with him soon" Neji told that girl, I didn't care about Tsunade, but I knew I wont be able to keep my act on for long, so I rather be in the best position I can when the truth comes out, 6 ANBU members came to pick me, none of them even tried to look at me, as we walked I realized there were people staring at me, but I didn't mind it, I lost my heart, feelings and dreams long ago, I was just doing what I thought as the best thing to do for the moment. They took me to the hokage's room, she was sitting there silently, Kakashi was sitting next to her.

Kakashi was the first to speak "we didn't see you for quite a time, I didn't think you'll end up like this, I can barely believe it's you", "After the battle with the panda demon nobody knew where you are, half of the elders said you released the Kyubi and you should be put to death, they think you finally lost yourself" Tsunade said. _"Maybe they are right, it's not impossible, but what would you do if I did?"_ I asked them, they both looked at me with disbelieving eyes, none of them thought I'll turn out like this, Tsunade continued "If we let you go, what are you planning to do? Will you continue spying after Hinata?" Hinata ? what was her connection to me now? I haven't seen her in over 2 years, it struck me like lightning _"that girl? That's Hinata?"_ Kakashi Started laughing "So, there's still a part of the old Naruto out there! You really didn't understand it? she might have changed a bit but for you not to recognize her? What kind of idiot are you?" I felt like a kid again, arguing with him _"how can I recognize her? She doesn't even act like herself anymore; she stopped doing that finger thing and she doesn't avoid eye contact now!"_ Tsunade got back into the conversion and said "you haven't been your normal self either; you don't eat ramen or talk about being hokage_!", "I gave up on that dream when I gave up on this village, nothing will change that"_ I turned the talk serious again, I wasn't planning to stay at the leaf, all I wanted to do was to meet up Sakura and talk a bit with Hinata, just apologize to her about following her to the leaf, Kakashi thought for a minute and said "I guess we can let you meet up with everybody, but it'll be hard to release you afterwards". I sat back and said silently _"I'm not going to stay here, and you can't make me, if you try, I will kill you both"_ Tsunade was mad when she heard me "so, you're still the same brat like the one you were when we first met, all brawns and no brain, you really think you can kill us?" I could smell the fear from her, she was like a bear in a trap, a wrong move and I'll be forced to kill her _"oh, I wanted to ask you something, why did you announce me as a S-rank missing nin?"_ I tried to change the subject, Kakashi sighted, I guess it wasn't the right topic to discuss right now, Tsunade's answer was harsh and painful "The demon you released back then was more than any of has imagined, we knew that you could call his chackra out and it heals you quickly, but calling out the essence of the Kyubi in gamabunta's form was about all we could stand, there are over twenty shinobies who are bound to the toad contract, each one of them is an above jounin level, after that fight, they all lost the ability to summon frogs, with the boss toad dead. they found out you were responsible and stormed the leaf demanding my head, you know I can't leave the village at a time like this, so… " _"__you promised them you'll put all the efforts in catching and killing me, no problem, I understand, you had to save your life"_ I said, swearing her inside, the 3rd would have fought for me, but she was different _"Oh, wouldn't it be a little inconvenient for you if I escaped now, I don't think those shinobies would give you a second chance to capture me, that sure does put you in a hard state.."_ Kakashi stepped in the conversion "maybe we should allow Naruto to meet his friends while we decide what to do with him?" Tsunade nodded "good idea Kakashi, can I trust that you won't try anything stupid Naruto?" I made the most innocent face I could "_I can promise you I won't do anything until you tell me what you decided, after that – it's another story, you should leave ANBU members around if it makes you fell better"._

After three hours Sakura came to visit me, she didn't pass the jounin exams, even though she was one of the best genjutsu masters at the leaf and the whole land, she didn't have many missions to do so she spent her time as an instructor at the academy.

"The 5th told me you wanted to talk with me, but just who are you?" she asked, I should have expected it, I didn't look like myself anymore _"try picturing me 6 years younger, and  hyper active, that should be enough for you, sakura-chan"_ she looked at me with a non believing stare, "no way! Naruto? Is that you?" she asked, all of her serious face was gone, "where have you been? What happened to you, why did you leave us?" she cried, she has been in a hard mental state ever since Sasuke joined with Orchimuro, when the leafs' spy brought the news that other day, she collapsed, she carried that scar at her heart, it caused her romance life to be crazy from the beginning, she dated shinobies and other people from nearby villages, none of her relationships lasted long, her obsession has driven everybody away, but her relationship with Lee was the worst, she insisted on him quitting the life of a shinobi, she said she didn't want to see him get hurt again, he said that he can't give up on his dreams and that he'll keep pushing himself to prove his ninja way, they broke up and got back together at least 6 times a year. We talked for hours, Kakashi dropped by and brought us some sake and ramen, we all sat and brought back memories from the old times when we were still team 7…

 At the following day I asked Kakashi to ask for Hinata to come, I wasn't sure why I did it, I thought I just wanted to apologize to her about they way I behaved, I promised myself I'll keep my cools at the talk, that I won't let any emotion escape. Hinata came to the room, she looked so different than how she used to be, she had long hair and bakyugen eyes were held high, nothing like the shy Hinata I remembered. "Humph! So you got some special treatment from the 5th and you think you can act like you own the village?" she almost shouted, against my will I smiled to her _"wow, I never imagined you shouting at me, this sure is surprising, you've changed so much since we last met.."_ "Don't talk like you know anything about me! If it wasn't for Kakashi I would never come and meet you!" she lost her temper quickly, I guessed she didn't like the fact I treated her like a kid _"lets cool down, o.k? No need to verbally abuse me, what were you doing at the whale catching party anyway?_" I asked her, she looked straight into my eyes and said "The Hyuga clan's business should not concern you, I had just about more than I need to hear from you" she left the room, I wanted to follow her, but I didn't think I could make the ANBU team see my side of the story, and I promised Tsunade I won't try to escape just yet. Tsunade and an ANBU stepped inside, she dropped a scroll to me and left. I opened it and started reading, it was a statement that I was caught and I will be sent to some remote part of the fire country where the ex-toad summoners can kill me, the statement has already been released, I would be put to death the next night. _"so why are you here, Gai?"_ I asked the ANBU, "well, I'm here because of Kakashi, two hours ago he asked me for a match, and made me promise I'll do something for him if I lose… and that's how I got here" I smiled _"you lost another rock-paper-scissors match? Or was it something else?"_ his face went down "it was a coin tossing bet, I didn't notice he checked the coin's reflection on the floor with the sharingan, so it was a straight win for him" he almost cried, thick as ever. "so what did Kakashi asked you to do?" "he told me he wanted me to sneak out a prisoner, but I never guessed it'll be you" he answered me, he just crossed the line, if he'll be caught he'll be treated as a spy 'I've arranged for a distraction, but you'll have to escape on your own, the contact man will get you to a safe hold, and that will be the last time you'll come close to the leaf ever again, you must understand it" I nodded, my presence was a burden on the leaf, I always was just a relic of the past, my actions were a stain on the leaf's honor, and they had to get rid of me. After the operation, the leaf will deny any connection to my escape and ignore me completely.

Nighttime came, they tied me up and blindfolded me, Tsunade threw me at them herself, the signal for me to start my escape was when I sense a genjutsu come to effect, that's all Gai told me, I was supposed to escape on my own, the genjutsu was only to keep them off my back for a while and the contact man was just to bring me to the safe house, nothing more, most shinobies would consider it an impossible mission, a suicidal course, it really was. The only one who knew who is involved was Gai, but I was sure the genjutsu user will be Sakura, the contact man will probably be someone I never met before, and he'll know nothing about me. The frog summoneres came, they looked pretty strong, but I didn't believe any of them has summoned gamabunta even once, they threw me into a carriage, they started kicking me immediately, most of them counted on that summon as their main jutsu. After a few hours I felt the genjutsu kicking into effect, I didn't have much time, I tore of the ropes and jumped out, the genjutsu will give me just enough time to get away from their sights, but then they'll come after me. I kept running, memorizing the spot where my contact man should meet me, I got there in 3 hours, the toad summoneres have probably sent men to the leaf, and Tsunade probably gave them permission to search all over the village. Three shuirkans were thrown at me, I got worried, the contact man was supposed to throw them besides me, he must have been a complete failure. I picked them up and cut myself, he jumped from the trees and landed next to me _"Hinata, what was that for?" _I asked her, I was surprise to see she was my contact man. "It's you again! Why do Gai and Kakashi try so hard to help?" she almost screamed but she started running towards the safe house, I followed her and said _"I'll tell you everything when we get there, if they catch us the whole leaf will be in danger"_ I promised her while we ran.

After five hours of running we got there, it was a hidden cave behind a waterfall, it used to be a part of a mine years ago, so even if they found out about the place, I would be able to escape through one of the many exits.

**** Chapter 4 - Super Wanted Naruto – End*******

I planned to start a new thing in this chapter, I saw it on one Inu-Yasha fic a few days ago, what the author did was to write what the char's think on this ep, it's probably not new and you may think it's stupid, but I still really liked it so from next week onwards. The reason I didn't do it is because I went to a funeral of my English teacher's son, he was killed in the Levanon border and the whole occasion just got me out of the mood to write something funny. 

Ami thx (I think, ain't sure what "koi" means exactly), I'm sorry I didn't see you last week and post this reply then.

Chibi0Dragon ahh! You reviwed me twice! Can it mean that someone thinks this fic is good enough to read again? The past tense is easy, but keeping it in Naruto POV is a killer.

Silver Dragonfly I never said she was Hinata, but it was really obvious, just remember that Naruto is an idiot and while the story progressed in a two paragraphs to that point, it was two years in Naruto's perspective.

Zsych thx, but I'm sorry to disappoint you, reference to demons in this fic will be few and far between, the sequel (which I'm working on not) is going to be much, much, darker and bloodier.

Anyway, thx for all who reviewed, keep doing it, cause Sukot is here and I got a shitload of homework to do and tests to study to.


	5. Hyuga Kaiton

Chapter 5: Hyuga Kaiton

_"I promised I'd tell you the truth when we get here, so take a seat, it's not a short one" _I said, _"the truth is that I'm from the leaf, my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, you left on the whale catching mission before I could talk to you, so it makes over 6 years since we our last real conversation.  you know only parts of the true story, it all begins with the appearance of the nine-tails demon at the year we were born, everybody told us that the 4th killed him and lost his life afterwards, but it's not what happened, the 4th has sealed the Kyubi inside a newborn, inside me"_ I showed her the seal, her eyes could see there was a different kind of chackra inside it, I told her about what Mitsuki said to me, about what happened with Orochimaru at the chunin exam, I told her about the training I did with Jiraiya, and about my fight with Gaara, even about what happened while I was held captive. We talked all day, I didn't notice how the sun rose and set, only at dawn I realized we ware talking for over 24 hours, I suggested that she'll go back to the village, she didn't want to but I made her go, she promised that she'll come back at the first chance. After she left I saw my reflection at a small pound, I didn't realize I was crying.

At the following year I spent my days at that abandon mine, Hinata came to visit me each week, there were times she stayed with me for days, we talked about everything, she brought me news from the leaf and outside world, I knew she was risking everything she had by seeing me, but her visits were the only spots of light I had, so I cherished each moment with her as if it's the last, because it could've been. One day, 6 hours after she left, I heard somebody walking at the mine, I knew it wasn't Hinata, her shoes made a special sound, I heard the sound of her shoes even in my dreams. I tried to jump that guy but I couldn't move, it didn't take me long to realize what happened _"you can release the shadow, I'm coming out Shikamaru"._

"So you are the guy Hinata has been visiting? Can't figure what she sees in you, what's so great about someone who lives in a cave?" he asked. _"You're as annoying as ever, you didn't change a bit, how did you found me?"_ I told him, "Hinata was coming here every week, she also refused going on dates, so I got curios and followed her here, you two are quite friendly with each other if she stayed at this dump for three days just to be with you. It makes me wonder what will happen if I told Neji about it, I don't think he'll like the fact that he's cousin is hanging out with the likes of you" his answer got me mad _"if you dare to touch one hair of her head I'll hunt you down and kill you, no shadow jutsu could stop me from doing it"_ I shouted at him, "good, so you have some passion, why are you here?" he said calmly "you must be pretty sure in your abilities to say that thing, do you think you can beat a special jounin of the tactic division?" Hinata told me about it, he was promoted to that position two moths ago, he acted as he didn't care but it was no secret he has been aiming to that position for a long time "but anyway, I'm not here looking for a fight, and you aren't in a position you can just kill anyone who comes by" he continued. _"Right as always, fighting won't do any of us any good"_ I agreed, it was useless to kill him, and it would anger Hinata, I never wanted to be away from her. _"Well, so how's your new job?"_ I asked him, I hoped I could talk with him once a while, I suspected that Hinata was hiding some news from me, she didn't want to make me feel bad so she hid them from me, I didn't push her to talk about it. We kept talking for a few hours, he told me that Tsunade's health condition was getting worse, she couldn't keep her young age jutsu active all day anymore, and there were rumors and bets about the identity of the 6th.

Hinata's visits continued, but I felt she was keeping something a secret from me, I asked Shikamaru about it, he told me everything I asked him to, and he never asked who I was, maybe he knew, but he didn't show any sign of interest  "oh, that, it's no surprise she didn't tell you about it. you see, the point is that her sister was checked, and she can't bring babies for some reason, so the main house of Hyuga continuity relies on Hinata, they wouldn't be so worried at normal times, but because of you, she lacks any interest in other men, her old man thinks she needs to be guided to marriage, he started looking for potential candidates who have some Hyuga blood inside them, he's afraid that if her children won't have the bakyugan ability,  then Neji's descendants will become the new main house" the wheels inside my brain started working, I asked him to keep me updated with those candidates, it was my chance to get back to the leaf. After three months he came back with news about it, her father has narrowed the list down to five, all of them were 7th degree cousins of Hinata, all of them were either chunins or jounins, and her father never met any of them, he told me he'll pull some strings so I'll be able to take the place of one of them. I told Hinata about our plan the next time she came, we worked the details together and agreed that all contact between us will be done through Shikamaru, he came to me the next week, and informed me that from this day on, my name is Kaiton from the mist, he arranged a teacher from the mist village to teach me all the mist jutsus, I had to perfect them and many more so I could disguise well as a mist shinobi, the next problem was to make sure no one could recognize me, I had doctors from around the country using needles and acupunture points to change my looks, I suddenly lost 3 centimeters in height, some herbal genius gave me a mix of weeds that was supposed to color my hair black, I looked much more like Zabuza than like me, it wasn't perfect but there was no chance anyone will recognize me.

I entered the leaf as I planned with Shikamaru, the 4 other candidates were already there, they came from the grass and the rock villages, from what Shikamaru told me I already knew they were normal jounins, better than chunin, but not the type which does the important missions, all I needed to do was to be in good relationship with Hinata, after that I'll be a part of the leaf again, and finally a complete part in Hinata's life. It went on perfectly, Hinata quickly found ways to argue with the other guys in front of her father, and the four of them were sent home at the first month, while Hinata and I were always together, luckily for us, her father asked me to join her in the missions she had, that was the time we could truly talk, at the village there were other shinobies, so we couldn't get too personal with each other. After six months we got married. As Hinata's husband I was also an official member of the leaf, one day I was assigned to go check about a new cabin someone built at the woods, it was a C rank mission at best, they just wanted to wait a few years until they started giving me real missions, but I knew I should do everything they asked me to. I got to the cabin at noon, I didn't expect anyone suspicious to be there so I didn't try to hide my presence, there were two people at the cabin, I knew both of them too well, "So, you're the newcomer of the Hyuga? Your poor wife will be a widow soon, once I slash you to pieces" one of them said, he was a mist missing nin, I haven't seen him for the last four years, his name was Kisame. _"Call your friends out, I got some unfinished business with you"_ I said. "Oh, Kaiton the mighty third class ninja thinks he can take me out? Trying to impress the hokage? It's funny, to see a bug such as you trying to be the 6th…" he laughed at me _"Shut up, it's not Kaiton you're fighting, the name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, and none of you is going to see tomorrow, it has no connection to that hag, my report will be that the cabin was empty, what happens here is a between us, for what you done to me"_ I responded, flashing the seal at his face. "Itachi, we have some company here, it's the nine-tails!" Itachi jumped out like a typhoon, he was clearly mad, I knew immediately this fight won't end with an escape.

"So, you've changed your appearance to get back to the leaf, and here I thought you'll be a missing nin forever, your mom had hopes you might come and join her" he said, _"my mom, is she here?"_ I asked him, "No, not anymore, I killed the bitch before we came here, does it make you wanna cry?" he answered, "_"No, I'm just sorry I didn't get the chance to get her myself, I hope you double checked she's dead_" I responded _"I don't want that monster interfering with my life anymore"_ I continued. Itachi singled Kisame to start the attack, I was ready to his sword, I dodged him easily and stuck a kunai at his arm, I didn't even try to kill him, as he wasn't the dangerous one of them. "so, you can beat him up, but do you stand a chance against me?" Itachi opened his sharingan eyes, he was trying to mentally attack me before going into closed range combat, I closed my eyes and called the Kyubi's power out, I felt the chackra through my ears and nose, I knew exactly where he was, I made a shadow clone and sent it at him, he used a fire jutsu to stop it, that was my opening, I had another clone jump at him from the ground, he dodged it, but he was already in my trap. A third clone used the chidori on him, he caught him and directed the blow at the second clone, I had clones at the trees throwing shurikans at him, it was no problem for him to block them, it didn't matter, all I needed was the sound of him blocking it to know where he is, I used my final technique, I opened 4 of the celestial inner gates, the Kyubi power burst even further into me, I jumped from tree to tree at each bounce I hit him Itachi more and more, the lotus was a perfect move for me, I healed quickly from the side effects thanks to the fox demon, I held Itachi and crushed his body to the ground, he could barely stand up after the hit, but he wasn't planning on giving up, Kisame tried to attack me from the behind, I turned around and blasted him with the rasengan, blood spread on my clothes, but I didn't mind, I knew I could find an extra suit at the cabin, Itachi used that moment to create a handful of clones, each of them smelled exactly like the real one, I used my own clones to counter that, I had much more clones than him, only the real Itachi could avoid being hit by so many of them, I had transformed into Kisame's sword and had a clone pick me and the real sword up, the cloned attacked Itachi, Itachi saw the two swords and thought he'll just hit them both and catch me, I was prepared for it, when he hit me I transformed back into myself, he didn't expect me to fight him with fists, so I gathered all the Kyubi's strength and hit him, the punch tore his body down easily, as the limits removal was still in effect. I cut off the head and changed my nin suit at the cabin, after that I headed to the Uchiha burial ground.

*******Chapter five – Hyuga Kaiton – End********

Remember that I planned to do something funny here? I chose not to cuz I decided it will be too lame, and even if it was good, you guys just don't deserve it. Anyway, Naruto just killed in the most non climatic way the last standing Uchiha and his annoying side kick 

And if it matters to anyone (I know it doesn't, but who cares?) Sukot is almost over, and I've done absolutely nothing constrictive, I didn't even get enough sleep because my small brother's friends keep calling at 9am and I have to pick up the phone, basterds!

Anyway, this chapter is devoted to Chibi0Dragon, who isn't only my first loyal reader, he was the **only** reviewer of the last chapter, so I have a question to all of you:

**Does my fic suck that much? Am I just wasting the site's bandwidth when I'm updating it?**

Tell me, cause if it is, I'll just stop posting it.


	6. War and Peace

Hi! I've got 9 reviews for chapter 5! Which is the best I've ever got from you, so I decided to give you final chapter of the first part of the story at a double length version, you'll get more of this double chapters if you review much!

I still don't own Naruto, and I'm still doing this without any financial gain

Chapter 6:  War and Peace

I got there quickly, at the front there was a monument Sakura built after Sasuke died, I left the head near it, it was the first time I've been there, I couldn't go there before, as I knew that the reason he joined with Orchimuro was because I become stronger than him. I started running back to the village, it took me too long to finish my business, the council will ask me where I was and I'll make up some idiotic excuse about my incompetence as a shinobi, I was too focused about finding an acceptable excuse that I almost didn't hear the windmail shurikan coming from behind me, I avoided it on the last second, but I couldn't see who threw it, and I was in a bad spot. I heard two men going through the grass, both adults, as they got closer to me I could hear it was a male and a female, they were shinobies, they were too fast to be anything else, I turned around and saw them, they weren't members of the Akatuski organization, they were Tenten and Asuma from the leaf village. "What are you? I saw your record, you're supposed to be a low rated jounin with no exceptional abilities, but you still were able to get away from both of us, do you know who's head that was?" she asked, "I already called for reinforcement, you better surrender now before you'll be in real troubles" Asuma tried to bluff me as if someone at the village was able to stop me, but I really was in trouble, my cover was blown, there was no way to get out of this situation, I couldn't just kill them, if I was to let loose of my cover, it'll cause the same amount of problems, I could ran away again, but I wasn't going to leave without Hinata, It was a lose-lose situation for me, no right thing to do, a time limited trick question. Like most of the events progress, this one has turned from bad to worse quickly, the bad news came in the form of Ino, Sakura and Neji "So, what do we have here? A lying husband? I knew there was something wrong with you from the point I met you, you were too friendly with Hinata" Neji said, I knew what there plan was, they wanted to get my attention so Ino could take over my body, it was a dangerous thing to do, but I let my guard loose and allowed Ino to invade my mind, I had better luck escaping integration rooms than escaping other places.

I woke up at the leaf's torture room, Ibiki was there, so were all the leaf's greatest, Shikamaru was in the back, after all his hard work I went and did something as stupid as this, I could hear their whisperings, some wanted to kill me now before I tried to kill them, some wanted to cut my muscles and then ask the questions, some even suggested that Hinata was involved as well, the thought about her being tortured was more painful than any of the above options, I wondered to myself _"will my life end today? Will I finally die_?" there decision came soon, they agreed they'll start by cutting ay organs until I'm almost dead, after that they'll check what they can find from my body, and after that they'll finish me. Ibiki started by demonstrating the latest technology equipment at the torturing section on my body, it now included electric shocks and spinning hot nails inside my body, it took him over 20 hours to finish it, I couldn't move a muscle at that time. Then they began performing a surgery on me, checking what I ate, what I drank and when was my last injury and where did I break my leg. I allowed myself to sink deeper and deeper into the dark side of my brain.

"So, you got yourself caught again?" the fox asked me, "it's seems to happen to you a lot lately, why don't you just blow the place up and kill them all?" I kept my silence "oh, its because of her, that *main squeeze* of yours, it was better for you and her to stay away from each other, that way you would not gotten so damn hurt" I had to answer to that _"and give up those moments? How can I even think about it?"_ "So what are you planning to do about it? Do you want them to kill you? Do you want her to cry for you? Didn't think so, so go and do something dammit!" he almost screamed, I understood what he wanted me to do, he wanted me to be the active force, not the passive which things effect him, I had to be the one which effects things and causes them to move, _"stop that, I'll tell you the truth"_ I said, they all turned their eyes to me, it was a do-or-die situation, it all depended on how good I could disguise the truth, there were a lot of people in the room, so each word will be tested by them _"my name is Naruto" _I started "_I was born at the leaf village 26 years ago, I failed the academy 3 times and was a member of Kakashi's team 7 along with Sakura and Sasuke, I didn't make it to be a chunin at the first exam as the it was stopped at the middle"_ Tsunade jumped in "so you know his life story, very impressive, but if you were him, I would kill you myself, what would you do in that case?" she asked _"I'd probably catch you and use you as a hostage while I'm escaping, or just kill you on the spot, it depends"_ I answered, things weren't going to my favor now, the only chance I had was to talk to them in small groups of less than five man each time, but there were over 30 of them in the room, I needed I miracle to have this incident to slide on, what happened next was not a miracle, most of them called it a disaster, but it worked out good enough for me.

The sound of the alarm pierced the room, apparently most of the shinobies busy in my interrogation and the didn't notice more than half of the scouts were missing, the ANBU members were the first to get out of the room, after a second the first one came back to make his report "sound nins, lots of them, invading the village, they have us surrounded" they all looked at me, like I'm a sound, it was not impossible for them to think so, it was a good plan after all, get the leaf strongest to gather at the same place and then take control of the rest of the village, Orochimaru was a kind of guy to plan these things, it hit me suddenly – Hinata was out there. _"Focus!"_I screamed to them, this wasn't the time to get panicked,_ "gather in groups of four, have _Tsunade_ and the ANBU stay here, we are going to drive them out of the leaf, but first we have to guarantee the safety and the highest survival rate of the leaf's residents_" I talked about they leaf's population but all I could think about was Hinata's safety, _"gather as much people and bring them here, avoid any unnecessary conflicts with enemy shinobies, for now, just get as much as people here"_ I untied myself from the torturing device, the groups were getting ready, "_Sakura, use genjutsu to hide the entrance, we don't want the sound coming inside here!"_ the groups organized immediately, I was getting ready to move out on my own and look for Hinata but Shikamaru said to me "she'll be fine if that's what worries you, she's an Hyuga elite, she can deal with this for now, you were right, we need to gather as much shinobies here and drive them out" he was saying the truth, she could hold her own ground for now, I was just being unreasonable. "Lets move out, Shino, come with us" the bug freak sighted and came. We stormed out, the leaf was in total chaos, the sound nins were all over the village, they just secured strategic points for now, they didn't start to kill everybody yet, it was the only chance we had to save the village "_Shino, I'm gonna beat the crap out of the sound nin over there"_ I pointed at a sound which stood at a window of the academy _"send some bugs at him, when he runs away to report about us, we could follow the bugs to find out who leads the attack_" he nodded at me, not only that we'll get to the source of the sound attack, we could also take back the academy, Sakura would have killed me if any of the students were hurt, I sneaked behind that sound, he was an amateur, he made some critical mistakes and made himself open for too many directions, I realized it's a trap the minute I got close to him, there were seven nins at the room, they were waited for somebody to make the mistake I did. I tried to create a shadow clone but my body refused to move, _"if you knew it's a trap, why couldn't you warn me about it? and why to you need to capture me as well?"_ I asked, "well. If you knew about it, your storming in wouldn't have been so persuasive as this, and this room is dark, so my shadow it capturing everyone inside it" Shikamaru said, he started to crumble, as well as I. Shino's bugs attacked the sound, so all those who were connected by shadow to them crumbled too. After a minute they stopped trembling, they fell dead, Shikamaro drew back his shadow and I was released, _"you got bugs on him?"_ I was referring to the shinobi which hasn't died yet "yes, he'll be able to move again in a few minutes, and he'll go to report on us, and we'll be ready to follow him Orochimaru " Shino replied "for now, lets get the students to the HQ". we ,moved down, like expected, the class rooms were empty, the chunin teachers entered all the students to the shelters, it was the normal routine, when the village is under danger, the only responsibly of them was to get everybody at the academy to the shelters and wait until the village is safe again. Shikamaru hit a nearby bell 12 times, with a changing cooldown time between each ring, it probably was a code to inform the teachers inside about the situation. They opened the doors, Shikamaru sent me to safeguard the way back to the new HQ, Shino was ordered to defend the shelters while Shikamaruo escorts the kids in small groups. It took us 20 minutes to get them all out. I had to kill 5 sound shinobies while the kids moved by, when we got to the new HQ it was overcrowded with the leaf's residents, I asked the 5th _"did Hinata get here already?"_ she ignored me completely. 

Shino already moved out with 2 new teammates, the 5th has called Shikamaru to her to plan the rest of the battle, I took off by myself, I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Hinata get hurt now, "so there is still some fire left inside of you, I was beginning to wonder how much time can you keep ignoring the desire for her" I heard the Kyubi whispering inside my head, I ran outside, I didn't knew what she was planning for today, so I decided to search all over the village, I jumped between roofs, I could still see some leaf shinobies fighting or escorting the population to the HQ, but I couldn't see Hinata anywhere, I heard Shino's voice from behind me "good, you're here, I got information about their location, ready to go?" _"sure, whatever, let's kick some sound butt_" I said, my mind wasn't really focused on it, and besides, Orochimaru wasn't the type who would just sit and direct the attack, but even so, there was a large amount of sound nins gathering somewhere, and it was probably their center of the attack "_how far away is it?"_ I asked him "about 220 minutes from here" he answered, "_could it be a decoy?" _I continued, "not entirely impossible, but we have enough troops around here to deal with the remaining sound forces". I still had my doubts about it, but he was right, staying the village was useless, Orochimaru would reveal himself at his own terms, we had to be ready to catch him when he does that. We moved out, Shino lead us into the forest, bugs swarm around him as usual, they directed him to the place where the sound hid, without the bugs we could wander there for days without noticing anything. Shino stopped suddenly "the bugs are going mad, I think we were trapped, it's honey all around us, I have to feed the bugs my chackra or they'll run outside to get the honey, I won't be able to help in this fight" he said and fell down_ "get him back to the village, he'll get in the way of fighting"_ I told 2 chunins who were with us, they started moving, both of them were hit when they tried to get away_. "Well, seven shinobies, all of them strong, using henge no jutsu to change their appearance, wearing identical clothes, knocking on the trees to communicate between them"_ I shouted to the rest of the leaf shinobies, none of them was anywhere close to the sound nin's level. "Ooh, a perspective one, I thought that the bug man was the only one to worry about" they all talked together, making it impossible to find who was the leader, the leaf's shinobies weren't any good right now, it was seven sounds against me, and I had to protect my group, the odds weren't in my favor. "But then again, were the odds ever in your side?" the Kyubi said, he enjoyed this situation, a beast of destruction found these fights interesting, maybe it was a leak of feelings from the seal, but I felt the same way, I was looking forward to fight the seven of the_. "Guard your position, don't move an inch without my order and protect Shino from them"_ I said to the team. I used my shadow clone no jutsu and started looking for the sounds, by having enough clones I could force them to strike different targets, and then I'll have them "nice move, but how long can you keep this multitude of clones? Your chackra should get to it's limit in ten minutes, and after that you won't be able to defend yourself" they said together again, but this time tone of them said it a split second later, the meaning was that one of them was almost caught by my clone, and had to move back to stay hidden, and so he got the signal a bit later. I created another wave of clones, the sound shinobies knew that if this continues I'll catch them, I heard another knock on the trees, all the seven tried to jump me, I blocked all their attacks. They used the same taijutsu style and moves, their only trump card was the fact I couldn't tell them apart and couldn't focus on the weakest member, yet, while I blocked their tai-jutsu, I could feel the strength difference between them, they all jumped at the same speed to confuse me, but I could tell some were capable of higher speed, what they did was just the speed of the slowest one, the tried to tire me out before they resorted to their personal jutsus, normally it would have been a useless strategy, but I had my share of fights and torture that day, but even after the long way and dodging all their attacks, I was still in a good shape and didn't show any signs of tiredness from the attack. I expected them to see it as well, their move after that will be to go after the lesser ninja's, which they have ignored so far. I called all my clones back to me, they transformed to look like the chunins and Shino. I shouted _"start moving now! Get back to the village and report about this, I'll be back when I'm done with them!" _with all the clones, there were about 5 versions of each shinobi, to get a sure kill they'll have to spread and expose their openings to me. "Good plan, if we do nothing they get away, if we try something together we are most likely to fail, if we try to attack alone you'll get at least one of us and all you lose will be a useless chunin or two" they said together again, they had time to retake their positions "but" they continued  "you lost a great amount of chackra in order to secure their escape, so even if you have some sort of abnormal chackra source, you still must be momentarily tired…" only 2 of them were doing the talking, they were distracting me so the five others could attack me, I knew they'll do it, it was the most shinobiest thing to do, I wanted them to do it, it meant I could mark 5 of them now. They tried to jump me once again, I used my color spray no jutsu (using my chackra to change my blood into a stinky, non washable liquid, which can become a color stain that you can't miss on somebody's shirt) I allowed them to cut me in non vital areas, the blood spread on their nin suits, it meant I could now tell that those five apart from the other two, and after a few more blood stains, I could identify each of them and tell his abilities. "No way" they said "so that poor blocking skills were not from a lack of stamina? How can you keep up?" the knocking order was flawed, he didn't think straight, they didn't talk at the same time.

_"Those chunins should be far enough from us right about now, I guess I can call back the clones"_ I said, they all stopped moving "What are you? To keep all of them active for this long and still be standing, it's not possible!", _"is it?"_ I had a clone which came back to say _"what if I told you that"_ another clone said, _"I – am – not – your – average – shinobi_" each clone that came back said a different word, _"If – you – want – a – chance – to – win…_ " the clones kept coming back, each one saying his word and disappearing _"you have to get serious and show me what you got"_ I finished the sentence. He then screamed something familiar "for that insolence, I'll give you death!" they all tried to attack me, only one of them was fast enough to strike me. And it wasn't even strong enough to cause any damage, I was ready to get him, but my body just refused to move, I could barely stand up for some reason "it's your muscles, I cut them all, no more super speed and strength for you, do you have something else?" he laughed, I knew who he was now, "_kabuto__, ha?  I defeated you once, I can do it again, even if I wandered the past few years, I've still developed some jutsus of my own"_ I performed a few seals, it was a new nin-jutsu I created to catch my enemies _"that's it"_ I said _"you're now officially dead, you can't move your body now, and soon it'll stop your senses, brain and heart activity"_ he managed to open his mouth "how…? You didn't touch me, how can you use a medical jutsu from that distance?", _"it's no medic jutsu, it's a unique chackra jutsu, I'm the only one who can use it, I send the Kyubi's power into your body, but without the proper seal the power will take over your body until you die, then the chackra will scatter and reappear inside of me, it normally takes about an hour, but I'll kill you now with the same jutsu I used before to finish you"_ I smiled to him, "you, the nine tails brat, Naruto…" he didn't mange to end the sentence, my Rasengan already took his life. There were still those 6 sound nins to worry about, without my speed they could get me easily, I was hoping my last attack scared them enough. 

I realized that I didn't hear them for quite a time. I wondered if they ran away already, I heard a shoe on a nearby branch, the shoe had a special sound which always made me smile "so that's where you are, I was starting to worry" she said, _"I was the one worried here, where were you?"_ I looked at her, she was carrying the 6, they were all in a near death condition, "who was that?" Hinata pointed at Kabuto's remains, "_I just settled some old score, how did you find me?"_ I asked. "when I got back to the village they told me to go to HQ, then I heard that you exposed your true self, I had to listen to Tsunade's constant swearing at you, it was very embracing to act like it's a surprise, when she finally stopped to take a breath I got away, Shikamaru told me you went here with Shino and some chunins, I met them on the way here, the said you fought all seven of the sound to get them escape, didn't you promise me that you'll stop with the hero acts.." we both laughed. we started to move back to the village "you know" she said "your blonde hair is starting to grow back", _"you want me to dye it again?"_ I asked her, "no, you look better blonde than black, maybe we'll also get somebody to fix your face again" she smiled. It took us 4 hours to get back to the leaf, I didn't think they'll kill me or exile me from the leaf again, but I could expect another douse of staring and pointing, especially after getting rid of my new modeled face "but you don't care about that? Do you? You were stared at all your life, does it even matter to you any more?" the Kyubi asked me "_I guess I should get over it already…" _ I said "that's right, who gives a damn about them? Oh, and I really liked how you blew that Kabuto guy up, so beautiful!" he responded. When we got to the leaf we saw most of the shinobies cleaning the street from blood stains, I escorted Hinata to HQ, she wanted to drop the sound nins to interrogation, we went to check the hospital, Shino was still out, the bugs must have really eaten his chackra, Sakura was also there, she fainted from over using her gen-jutsu, Kakashi was sitting besides her "how is she?" I asked. "She's o.k. just tired, it looks you have got beaten up pretty good yourself, you should go and talk with Tsunade, she's really pissed of on you two, don't wanna be in your place" he said, "keep us informed on her" Hinata added, we went to see Tsunade, the moment we stepped inside the room she started to scold us "you,,, and you! What did you think you were doing… I should … after what you did … how could you dare… crazy… stupid… insane.. idiots… what went through your mind?..."

After a few hours, she finally stopped talking, "how long was it this time?" Hinata asked me _"don't know, I faded out pretty early, what about you?"_ I answered, "she started to repeat herself when she got to the part where she tells us what she thinks about us, I stopped listening at the 3rd time she called us stupid" we both laughed. We met Lee and Ino on the way, they were both visiting Sakura, but it seems that Lee had too much sake and started declaring his love for Sakura all over the hospital, so the staff sent Ino to take him back home, both of them completely ignored me and what happened today, it was their way to get over the shock of the attack and the surprise of me being back at the leaf, I realized that I was just an old memory for them, the Naruto they remembered was a 15 years old hyperactive idiot, they wanted to see me like that again, the new me was too different for the leaf, "well, they'll grow to like you again" Hinata said, she knew me well enough to guess what I was thinking, "you'll just have to stay around until they get used to you, you have a too loud personality to ignore" I smiled at her, she was right. I proved my worth to the leaf, and I was Hinata's husband, they couldn't just whip me out, and I was pretty sure they rather have me under check than on the loose, even if it meant they'll have to see me each day.

Months passed since that attack, I was assigned as a freelance jounin for time being, I did a few missions each month, I had given some classes and looked over tests at the academy, but I had no real duties, so most of my day was free. One day, I saw Sakura walking around, it was at her work hours so I asked her where she was going "don't you know? The leaf is recruiting kids today, all the teachers went out, didn't you notice the academy is closed?" she said, _"O, sounds nice, do you mind if I'll join you?"_ I suggested, "no problem, I was planning to ask you anyway, you'll grow fat if you keep sitting there and do nothing all day" she replied. There were six villages on the list, all we had to do was to pass by and gather some kids, most of those kids were grandsons of leafs village members which their parents had no talent as a shinobi, so they lived outside of the village, half of them already visited the leaf village and already had a bit of training.  The rest were the problematic kids, either the ones who dreamt about being a shinobi, or the ones that that wondered around the village and were sent to the ninja academy so they won't start causing problems around. I forgot about the last group, it wasn't that I forgot, it was more like I didn't want to think about them, they were the orphans of the fallen leaf shinobies, they lived near the village but I never went there, I hated that place, it was where I grew up.

The place looked as horrific as it was when I left , the walls were as dusty as ever, the sound of the doors reminded me how I was alone when the others had visits from their parents friends and relatives. I touched the wall "just as cold as it used to be, ha?" the kyubi said, I didn't know about him when I lived there, "the place hasn't changed, do you think you've changed enough to step inside?" he asked, it was exactly as I remembered, the kids may have changed, but it felt the same, it was a painful part of my past. I took a deep breath and stepped inside, I walked through the empty hallways, I quickly found the place where my room used to be at, now I noticed it was the most remote one, hidden behind many turns and stairways, it was left untouched since I left, it was no surprise, I realized that they have already isolated me those days, my room was 70 meters far from the next room, they haven't used it before I came and didn't use it after I moved out, I looked inside, all my things were still there, a copy of a magazine from the leaf with an column full of advices how to become a respectful shinobi, I read those advices again and again, they made me think that once I become a top ninja, I wouldn't be looked down anymore, without them I would never dream about becoming the hokage, I looked through the window, I could see the 5 faces of the hokage, on the window there were some engravings  of mine, from my old bed it looked like my face was also on that mountain, each night I looked at the window until I fell asleep, I marked my goal and kept it in front of me those days. 

I went out to meet Sakura, 7 kids followed her, they were old enough to enter the ninja academy now, most of them wouldn't come here again, and they'll be too busy with their own dreams and lives.

Time kept on passing, Tsunade's health condition was getting worse each day, it was because of that gensis jutsu, it shorten her life rapidity, she couldn't keep her young image anymore, she was supposed to choose the 6th, but every time someone asked her about it, she shouted at him or ignored him. I had no hopes about her choosing me, we weren't in a good relation for the past years, mostly because I always left the village and snack back in, or the fact I threatened to kill her more than once, women never forget those things. I was happy with my life, I was married, Hinata was pregnant, I could finally walk around the village without being stared at, my life were great, better than I ever imagined. Hokage was just a childhood dream for me, that hag could make konohamaru the 6th for all I mattered, not that he would accept the title so fast, he was just what everyone thought I would be, he would have probably make me fight him before he accepts it. Even if the hokage doesn't have to be the strongest shinobi in the leaf, it was only proper to make sure the selected hokage is really the best man for the job. The 5th has died later that month, without choosing a hokage, the decision was left to the council, I didn't mind that, I knew they'll announce the 6th when they decide on one, my guess was Ibiki or another of the 3 legendary sannins pupil's, it was part of the tradition, the hokage was always trained by the previous hokage or another high leveled shinobi, in a way, it was almost a monarch, most of the hokages were related by blood to previous hokages.

A year passed, my daughter was already born, her name was decided by Hinata's family to be Karen, she was named after the first female leader of the Hyuga clan, the original Karen has established the Hyuga as the greatest in the leaf. It wasn't a name that would be given easily; it was their way to show they trust us to raise her to stand to Karen's performance, even if they'll never say it in public.

********Chapter 6 - War and Peace – End********

AN: well, that was a nice chapter, wasn't it? I could end the fic here, but don't worry, we've only hit the middle spot of this story, and that doesn't include the Squeal.

On other notes, I'll really like to hear reviews; I think I made the action part quite good, didn't I?  
  


Next week I'm on a school trip, so the story will be updated either at Tuesday or at Friday, not Thursday like I normally update, I might also put up a large episode, but I'm not entirely sure.

Well. Here are the shout outs (that's how you call it, right?), don't leave, cause after them I have a small request from you.

Event: well, I won't stop updating (unless you stop reviewing) for at least a week now, future Naruto fics are especially good since the characters finally get to the age where they can deal with complicated themes and real love issues (not childhood  crushes).

Neko: I know people are lazy, and for each guy who reviews there are 10 guys who wanted to review but decided it would be too much of hassle, but still, my ego demands reviews…

Hikari: you got a really big action packed chapter, what else can you ask? ( ;

Kyubi: damn, the truth hurts…

Tai: you sound like a guidance counselor, or one of those tapes you listen to at your sleep…

Angelmaster: I have to say I've already stopped writing this story, it's all done! I'm currently working at the sequel, which will be a lot darker, and deal with mature themes.

Chibi0Dragon: my loyal reviewer cheering squad! What will I do without you?

Synaptix: sorry that the story took a slight humor turn in the end of this chapter, I wrote it after watching an episode of Cinderella boy, so it turned out like this, I also have to say that the next chapter was even more influenced form Cinderella boy, but it gets back to the normal darkness mode pretty soon.

Eikou: well, it's not like I wanted to pull out the ultimatum thing, but you have to agree that one review is pretty insulting for a 2000 words chapter, so I almost got depressed, besides, reviewing isn't really that hard, is it?

Well, I said I have some announcements to make, so here they are.

A. I'm now publishing my Naruto Inu yasha crossover story at the Inuyasha section, the story isn't nowhere near completion, and I really need some tips with the direction it should take, so check it out.

B. I'm planning to change my pen name, since Death Boo wasn't even a good name when I was in BG2 forums, and it really doesn't fit anymore, the problem is that I have no idea what the new name should be, the only name I have in mind now is "Black howling" (from Shadow Skill), but most people say it's almost as lame as deathboo, so if any of you has a better idea, please tell me!

That's it, if you won't review I'll be sad! So see ya next week!


	7. The Uzumaki of the Cloud

Well. A new part of the story begins, with an important note…

Note: from now own, the narrator has changed to an outside POV, so there will be no more –I said- or –I did-. That's because the scenery and the characters have changed

BTW: I still don't own Naruto or any other anime

Chapter 7: The Uzumaki of the Cloud

**************mean while, in the lighting country*************.

**Bold** means Reilla's lines.

Reilla was always a top shinobi of the cloud, she was a chunin by the time she ht 11 years old, she became a jounin at 14, for the past 15 years she was completing A Ranked missions on her own. She never met her real parents, but the whole village took care of her, especially the reikage, he was like a father to her, he knew her true parents, but never talked about them, he has been avoiding every question she asked him since she was a small girl. Even though it seemed she had it all, she lacked the one thing she believed made the world worth living in **"I need a challenge, someone that can compete with me, someone that can push my abilities to the edge" **she always said, she searched many places to find someone like that, she knew that the Akatuski organization used to have a handful of strong warriors, but now it was reduced to 3 people at all, and they were always on the run from something, **"or somebody"** Reilla secretly hoped, her practices were perfect most and she never made the same mistake twice, her life were just,,, too easy. 

She went to meet the Reikage, he said he has something for her, she checked her reflection at the mirror, tall, charming and neatly packed blonde hair, also some thin whisker like birthmarks, at first, one might think they made her face look ugly, but after a few days it was obvious that they were part of her beauty. Not a blonde gorgeous babe beauty, but a much more tuned down beauty, which came not only from her body, but from her smile and heart. "**so, Reikage-sama, I have been told you wish to talk with me**" she said, even though the Reikage was like a father to her, she insisted on total formality when she met him to get missions or discuss about the shinobi business, that was another part of her charm. "sit down child, this is something a gathered especially for you, the cloud doesn't tend to involve in other villages missing-nin business, but I think there are a few that would interest you" he responded. It was a personal favor he did for Reilla, it had nothing to do with the hidden cloud, he handed her a bunch of papers, she read them all quickly "what do you think?" he asked. **"nice list reikage-sama, all of them are top shinobies, most of them escaped capture at least 5 times, I think I can enjoy hunting them down, but wouldn't it harm our relationship with the other villages?"** even though she was never hurt seriously, she always remember the golden rule of the reikage 'think about the consensuses before any thing else, they might be worse than the situation now', that was the way of the current reikage, most of the events passed by through the cloud, he was never involved enough to get affected.

 "Well, the list is outdated, so you'll have to meet up with some hunter-nins in order to get information, so that's not a problem. I looked at this list a few times before I called to you, there is one particular interesting name their, Uzumaki Naruto" he started to sweat, he wasn't the type to get stressed over nothing, she didn't like that look "**what about him? I read about that guy, he's my age, his major crime involved sealing a summoning jutsu, the toad one, I was supposed to learn it but my master disappeared to catch that guy. But other than that, what's so special about that leaf jounin?"** the reikage cleared his throat, it would be the first time he ever talked about it to somebody, let alone Reilla. "It's time I showed you it, I kept that scroll a secret until now, I was instructed to give it to you when that name comes to surface" instructed? By who? Why her? What did it have to do with that Naruto? She wanted to know, but he was already rambling through an old box, he gave her a scroll, she opened it and started reading.

"I don't know what year it is now, you night be 16, you may be 28 and its possible that you are over your 40's, it doesn't really matter, because I know you've become a daughter I can be proud of. If you're reading this letter I guess that Naruto's name came to surface, maybe he become hokage or even something greater by now, the important thing is that you must help him.

But I got ahead of myself, I'd better start from the beginning, your real name is Reilla Uzumaki, you are Naruto's cousin, my sister is his mom. You must be mad about the reason I left you alone, no surprise about that, you'll soon learn that the Uzumaki clan isn't that fit to raise kids, most of us were kept at foster homes until we were old enough to join a hidden village, half of the clan has also read scrolls such as this to find out who they really were, I have met my sister only when I became 19. our clan was never a part of any village, but it's safe to say that the Uzumakis were around long before any of today's or the previous villages were created, we never had a clan council or property, we lived inside the other villages until the urge to search for something took over us, it might have already happened to you, you might be feeling it now, it never skipped any of us, that's the reason we are scattered all around the countries. But enough with the history lessons, I've mentioned Naruto for a reason, as an Uzumaki he probably is an expert shinobi such as yourself, but my sister and mother have chosen him as something else as well, have you heard about the nine tails demon? My sister had big plans for him; she made sure that the 4th hokage will seal the Kyubi in a newborn, her own child, Naruto. You might be feeling some disgust about her actions, to seal one of the greatest demons inside a baby, not a very motherly thing to do, but remember, no Uzumaki has even known his parents directly, so he grew all alone at the leaf village, the people there must hate him the same way they hated the Kyubi, don't think that boy got any attention as a kid, he didn't even know why.

Naruto has a great path to follow, but he'll need your help, that's why the scroll was written, you must be there for him, to help him create the Uzumaki's legacy, he probably knows what his path is, and if he doesn't, it's your duty to inform him that there is a scroll for him as well.

With love & apologies, your father."

Reilla put down the scroll, her voice trembled as she asked the reikage **"what  do you think?"**, he kept his face shut, he met her father once, he wouldn't danger himself in another meeting ever again "you have to decide by yourself. I don't have a say in it, but I think you should meet that Naruto, you can decide what to do afterwards" , she sighted, her voice was better now, **"you are right, no matter what happens with him, it's still an opportunity to fight someone as strong as me"** she said. As she left the cloud, she realized what her father was meaning, even if she was out of the village many times, this was the first time she left it without knowing when she'll be back, or even *if* she'll be back. The sorrow has vanished from her mind, leaving it clear for the excitement about the upcoming trip.

She parted with her old life, she was still a cloud shinobi, but now she had a personal goal, as she stepped away from the hidden cloud, she felt that this trip was the most meaningful thing she has ever done, as if only now her life begin. She crossed many places at her travel; she made her living by doing part time jobs or by getting lower rank missions from the many informers of the cloud. She knew where the hidden leaf was supposed to be, but information regarding other villages was inaccurate at best, and deadly at most cases, she could have gone to the offices of the hidden leaf in the big cities of the fire country, but it would be months until her request is answered, those places were too crowded with paying customers to listen to a foreign shinobi. Visiting a hidden village wasn't against the law, it just meant that she'll have to be careful not to scare them too much, the leaf probably had the most accurate information about that Naruto, so their help will be vital for her. 

She stopped near the sound village, it was a weak village most of the times, the first leader has left to pursue his own ambitions and the second leader was killed when they attacked the leaf, that day it wasn't just weak, it was struggling to survive, the lack of missions caused a lack of funds, so the village was in a very bad shape, she wasn't spotted until she was 150 meters from the village, the cloud scouts could see her coming from 700 meters, and that's even when she tried to sneak in, **"the sound will fall soon, either by the sand and the leaf or either by itself, a village can't survive if he's so weak, it stands against the very essence of being a shinobi"** she mumbled to herself. 

The leaf was much better, she didn't try to hide herself but it was still impressive, before she was a mile from the village she met 2 runners from the leaf, they were asked to accompany her to the village and look after her, she wasn't surprised, the leaf was a rather peaceful place, they wanted to trust as much as they could. On the way the asked her about her motives at the leaf, she told them the truth **"I'm here to look for a missing nin from this village, I assume I need to go to the ninja administration for that?**" they nodded, they led her through the leaf, the people of the village were moving fast but not in a hurry, she saw a woman and a baby crossing their path, the both had clear blank eyes "**byakougan**" she thought to herself, she quickly realized that those two weren't mother and daughter, the woman had a expression of loss when ever she looked at the baby, mothers had a different expression towards their babies, but it was no mistake she was related to the baby and the Hyuga clan, Reilla heard about it from the reikage, there was a failed plan to kidnap one of the members years ago, but it failed miserably. The woman turned to them "you're a cloud, aren't ya? What are doing here?" she asked them **"she might be the kid we tried to kidnap" **Reilla said to her self, **"yes, I am a cloud shinobi, and I looking for a missing nin from this village, Uzumaki Naruto is his name, if you must know"** the woman's face turned pale, but the baby laughed and smiled, Reilla looked at the baby, the baby was an Hyuga, she was sure of it because of the eyes, but her hair color was drastically different from the woman's hair, she heard that most of the Hyuga's had black hair, blonde hair wasn't part of their normal genetic material, Reilla looked at the baby's face, she took out a cloth and cleaned the girl's face, the baby continued to laugh as Reilla kept trying to get those strings of dirt of her face, she finally decided to give up on that task, **"it'll be impossible without a good bath and soap" **she said to herself, something about that baby kept hunting her mind, but she couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something wrong with that girl's face. 

They passed a ramen restaurant, she could here two guys playing go inside, one was winning easily, the other was losing but didn't mind it, some said that those games were indicators about one's strategic ability, Reilla never believed that, she too, was a loser in those games, no matter how hard she tried, the reikage always defeated her in minutes, she wondered to herself who is worse at go, she or the losing guy at the ramen place. After a few minutes they got to the offices, as the rumors stated, there was no acting hokage even now, the previous hokage hasn't made her choice and the council wasn't capable of agreeing on someone, it wasn't a very effective way to run a village, but the people of the leaf knew their duties and followed them, the lack of leadership could be tolerated for now. **"I came her for your guidance about a missing nin, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, he used to be a part of this village" **Reilla stated in front of them, an old woman talked first and silenced the others "and why would you be looking for him? I don't remember you from the toad summoners group, has that missing nin done something new?" she asked, the council wasn't as organized as Reilla thought before, the didn't have any talking order, they just barged in the talk, like little kids, it was either that or that the subject has driven them out of order **"I wish to catch him for his status alone, I have no personal business with him, I'm expected to defeat a missing nin of high rank so I could compete for my clan leadership"** it was a good excuse, clans had lots of rules and traditions, most of them were secret, it was one of the oldest tricks in the book. Even if no one believed her, it was impossible to prove she's lying; some clans had enough influence to cause a war between villages, especially if the leader of the village has shown his disbelief.

"Very well, we will honor your request, come back in a few hours, we'll tell you what we know about his whereabouts. Konhamaru" they turned to one of the chunins who escorted Reilla "we trust that you show her around the village", the chunin has been sweating already "yes, I will" he answered **"how did he get to be a chunin? He has no control over his facial expressions, even non shinobi can hide their mental state better than that kid" **Reilla thought to herself, it only reinforced what she first thought, the village relationship with her cousin hasn't ended. She told him she hasn't eaten yet and asked for the directions for the ramen place they passed before, as the ninja in charge of her, it was his duty to bring her anywhere, so they left, when they entered the ramen shop, the shopkeeper already started to make some dish, he turned to her again "what would it be for you? Do you wish to hear today's special?", **"no thanks, I'll take a double ramen, clean from vegetables, extra spicy" **she answered, he went to make it, he took a peek in the dish he just started, it was exactly what she ordered, his eyes almost popped out, but he was in the village long enough time to know not to ask questions. 

Reilla turned to the guy at her left, he was holding a go board and did nothing but acting lazy, he was clearly the winner of the previous games, **"what do you say about a quick game?"** she asked him, the people at the restaurant have been staring at her with cold eyes, it was a new thing for her. The guy turned to her and said "whatever,,," he started organizing the board, but he acted as if he thought "didn't I do it an hour ago?" when the waitress brought her the food she looked at board, Reilla followed the waitress eyes, she was acting as if she saw the exact same game before, but she was also smart enough to know when to keep her mouth shut. "I think the council is ready to see you again" Konhamaru said, Reilla already lost seven times, even Shikamaru felt these games were a waste of time, and his plan for this day included counting the cracks in the wooden table. **"well, we should do this again sometime"** Reilla said, Shikamaru was ready to stick his head inside the ramen machine, he would have done that, but he had no clue about ramen making and the type of machines involved...

**********Chapter 7 – Uzumaki of the Cloud – End*********

shout outs!

Event: thanks, I know the paragraphs lengh is annoying, the problem is that in word I use a line space setting, so it's readable, but it doesn't show on FF.net…

Silver Dragonfly: yes, Naruto is a leaf shinobi again, more or less… but it doesn't mean his adventures are over yet

Hattuteline: I'm really glad to see you think my story has improved, it means a lot to see that someone thinks the story has improved since the beginning, about the other two subjects, I know my descriptions are lacking, I blame it on the fact I only read manga and not books,,, besides, it drives me crazy to see a fic with "X was wearing a blue T-shirt with red sleeves that had a writing on it which said: Be cool!, his pants were black 3\4 type that ended 5 inch above his black Nike shoes…" we all know how the chars look like, and we all have are own imaginary future of them, no need to force some description which means nothing into the text. I agree that I should have used a bit more dialogues, and I think this chapter had more of them, but when writing a 1st person POV, it's much more important to show how Naruto feels and thinks than just go with pointless talks. Anyway, plz keep on reviewing like this!

Vash the Stampede: awesome nick, and thanks that you reviewed my IY crossover story!

Neo angel of the night: thanks for the suggestion, it's in my list of names, but just one question? Isn't death Shino or something like that? How did Takai get there?

Chibi0Dragon: well, thanks, you're one of the reviewers who deserve many shout outs, so THX for reviewing, 10q for the review, I appreciate your reviews, your reviews mean a lot to me, I highly appreciate your reviews and I would like to thank you for them!

Synaptix: yes, Hinata and Naruto are 2gether 4ever, aren't they? Actually, it's quite hard to write them, since you got almost nothing to base their relationship on, Kishomonto needs to have more Chapters involving the two of them, right? And the Ibiki being hokage came since I'm pretty sure he's also Jiraya's student, but even if he isn't, he's still a special jounin and probably the oldest one we've seen that's really a part of the village.

Eikou: I know that lazyness is the main cuase for the lack of reviews, after all, I'm too lazy to review as well… but don't worry, most writers know wheter the story is good or not, but reviews is still a great thing to get.

Zsych: Now this is a review I most enjoy getting, so I'm going to use the 'enter' key to answer you!  
  


Carnage? The story will have an end involving major havoc, and so will the squeal, so plz try to survive these 'peaceful' chapters : ) Naruto didn't become the Hokage, neither did Kakashi, I mentioned it at the 1st chap, so who did become the hokage? You'll have to wait and see. Multi chaptered arc? I guess you can call this part like that, but don't expect it to be a saga like ' Zabuza Saga', 'Tsunde Saga' or anything like that. Yep, I know the summary sucks, it's defiantly not the best part of the story, I guess the problem is that the story takes place in a course of a few years, so I can't relate to just anything in the story, so I'm still taking suggestions Naruto mind isn't supposed to be so much evil, he's an easy going kinda guy, wait for the squeal if you want darkness and evil thoughts. On the kyubi side, I'm trying to avoid using him as much as possible mostly because I don't want to go into the "The nine tails demons teaches Naruto cool jutsus!" syndrome and the "the nine tails is corrupting naruto into a monster" thing, in the manga we never saw a part that the kyubi actually does something against Naruto's will, so I don't want to break it. the panda was a bad idea, I just needed a demon form, and since I know shit about the monkey king (other than the fact goku is supposed to be like him) I decided to use Genma's  form (not Naruto's genma, I'm talking about the one from Ranma 1\2) the four eyes thing came opposing to the nine tails of the kyubi. Summoning? I guess that naruto can learn more jutsus like that, but I don't think he'll have any use of them, besides, I don't believe that Kakashi or Gai have the ability to summon the binding dog\turtle with the contract, seeing how they usually use scrolls to summon the creatures, other than that, I think summoning contracts are signed with the highest ranked creature (Gamabunta), which doesn't necessarily live on earth or is alive, (remember, Time\space Jutsus). I'm not gonna start a cross over in this point of the story, cuz I would probably loose half of my readers if they haven't seen that anime yet, and besides, crossovers should be done when the chars have something in common, not just anytime. But I do have an Inuyasha\Naruto cross over, and now I got a D.N.Angel\Naruto fusion idea in my head. 

Anyway, I'm looking forward for more reviews from you!

BTW: If you are thinking "what's so fucking great about the sequeal he keeps on talking about?" I just want to say I started it as a Naruto\Berserk Crossover, but then I decided it didn't work out so I changed the ending of this story and rewrote it in a way that it's still Naruto but still dark and bloody


	8. Clash of the Super Powers

Yo, people! Nine days since my last update! It makes no sense to write it but whatever...

I stll don't own Naruto, and i'm still making no profit of this story.

I just need to say that some of you had misunderstood something in chap 7, the girl with Karen (Hinata's and Naruto's child) wasn't Hinata, it was her sister, Hanabi, which can't have children of her own, so hence the pained look.

Chapter 8: Clash of the Super Powers

"Nice seeing you again, I trust Konhamaru took good care of you? We have here the description and the price of the mission you requested" they handed her a bunch of papers, it was a high priced A-ranked mission, two of the top jounins of the leaf will come with her, and another few will come once she finds him, they insisted on those terms, Naruto was supposedly one of the leaf's best shinobies ever, and they didn't want to take any risks, the payment was high as well, about four times the regular fee of an extremely dangerous A-ranked mission. **"Wow, this Naruto fellow must be something"** Reilla was getting exited, for the first time in ages, she could meet someone that will challenge her **"I hope you won't disappoint me, after getting my expectations so high"** she thought to herself, she signed the papers and handed out a few documents of her own, an official cheque of the cloud hidden village, with that it was possible to buy a small mansion and still have money left to pay for furniture. the elders looked at the payment "I see the reikage signature, but where is the clan name, I was assuming they also contributed to the payment" it was a sign of disbelief in her, **"my clan was involved in the payment of course, but the cheque can be followed, and we like to keep the identity of possible leaders a secret until the official declaration"** she looked at the two jounins chosen to escort her, they were both at their late 40's, one had a mask covering his face and read some stupid book named 'come soon, heaven' and the other had a black shiny bowl hair and super scary thick eyebrows **"book-worm and super-brows"** she named them in her head, "these two have the most experience in dealing with Naruto, with them you'll be able to find him in a few months, we were already informed that he was seen a few weeks ago in a nearby city, these two can lead you and from there you'll start the search" they headed outside of the village, the Hyuga girl looked at them leaving, she was holding that baby near her chest. Reilla got bored after an hour of walking **"I have a much better way of traveling, look at this - eagle summon no jutsu!"** she bit her hand and hit the ground, smoke appeared and vanished, a giant eagle sat there, she hopped on it **"come on, it's faster and better, besides, how many of the leaf can say they flew on top of a giant eagle**?" both of them had to agree "my rival" super-brows said "that eagle could hasten our journey", "I guess she's right, the eagle is a better way of transportation, lets go" the masked one said, acting as if he didn't hear his friend, super-brows was mumbling a few remarks on his companion's ears and attitude, **"those two are really funny"** Reilla mentioned to herself, after 30 minutes the eagle spotted something "down there, a human, blonde hair and an orange jacket, really fast, started his run today a few hours ago, but he hasn't tripped even once yet… oh, and there's a small tasty looking rabbit out there as well, about 2 months old, and he has no parasites!" the eagle started diving down, more because of the rabbit than Reilla's order. When they got near the ground the eagle cried "oh! I forgot I'm a summon, I can't feel the taste of him! Why didn't you remind me of it?", **"you were supposed to come down because of the human, not the rabbit"** Reilla shouted at him, **"well, it seems we got to him much faster than we planned, I hope the old bags of meat will give me a refund,,,"** she said to her jounin escorts, the eagle disappeared in a flash of smoke, they fell to the trees, as they landed the masked jounin said "I guess we blew it Gai, the plan didn't work as we hoped", the other one replied "Words of truth Kakashi, we messed up, we have to resort to plan B now", **"What's Plan B?" **Reilla asked while disguising her voice as the masked jounin's voice "What's that supposed to mean? Plan B is the usual 'gang up on the enemy and beat him to death, we planned doing it when she fell asleep, but now we have to do it here" Gai looked at the source of the voice "Ohy".

**"So, the two of you bullies were planning to force yourself on me? How disgusting it is that when two old men get rejected at their homes they try to use their position at work to force young beautiful girls into horrible acts"** they both looked at her with weird faces "It's not that, you idiot {it's not one of those fanfics}!" "whaa, whiii, whyyy {you wont read about those things here, no way}" they both said in the same time, Reilla couldn't hear which one said what, but she had a pretty good guess. "The plan was to beat you enough until Naruto comes, and then let him finish you and kick us around, then we would have sent your body and our condolences to the cloud and the problem would have been solved!" Kakashi watched as Reilla's face turned serious "Shoot!" he cried, realizing his mistake. **"so, that means Naruto is near here, I can bet he'll come out of his hiding place when I beat you"** Reilla said, "don't be stupid, it's not like you can do it" Gai said, no matter how strong she was, they were elite… he didn't have time to finish his thought, his face were already seeded in the ground, Kakashi's face were seeded there as well, she laughed **"you two truly are a head over the others victims of this jutsu, some of them found oil down there…"** they looked at her, not even a trace of dust on her cloths, in less than 5 seconds both the green beast of the leaf and the copy sharingan ninja were beaten, it was a hard blow to the ego but not as hard as what followed _"wow, you two are getting old, soon you'll start yelling at the students not to train between 2 to 4" _it was Naruto, hanging down from a tree and looking directly down at them _"that's not how you get to the personnel level with women, you know?" _they looked at him with a stare of hatred, that was their weak point "oh, go fuck yourself, Mr. married with a kid!" Kakashi shouted, "Go to hell, fucked up fox with a wife!" Gai added, _"oh, don't be so mad, it's not that difficult to get a date, it'll be possible for you when you stop reading dirty books and you'll finally shave you eyebrows…"_ he smirked at them, ignoring the colorful description of what they think he should do now. **"So you're the infamous Naruto... I wonder what you're made of, I hope you'll live to my expectations"** Reilla looked at him, he possessed the same physical traits as her, the blonde spiked hair, the blue sparkling eyes and the whiskers, there was no mistakes, they were relatives by blood, but she wondered how similar they were in terms of ability. **"I hope you can keep up with me until these two wake up"** she said, they didn't understand what she meant, they were both conscious, they just shouted at Naru.. _"That wasn't a nice thing to do… now I'll have to carry them back to the leaf, not to mention your corpse, it's a boring walk back home…" _he whined after watching her hitting some points on their necks,the fight between them has started, a few minutes after that, they were thrilled about the chance to fight someone that could see and counter their attacks, it was a rare occasion for both of the Uzumakis.

"What do you mean by whiskers?!?" Hinata shouted at her sister, she didn't see that girl's face, but no sane woman will show whiskers out in public, "and what does her ramen order matter anyway! And I won't start telling you what I think about that go game of yours…"  Shikamaru promised to himself that he'll never bring any bad news about Naruto anymore, Hinata didn't look like that, but she was very fond on killing the messenger, it was her way to relax from her husband's crazy life, "and you… unless you came to tell me where he is, then shut your hole!" she screamed on Konhamaru, "Well that's exactly why I'm here… there was a strange report about them" he was getting ready to being flamed by her, he opened his eyes just to hear "and,,, what's that report?" he breathed in relief "well, after an hour of walking, she lost her temper and summoned some giant bird and took of on it, so she probably caught up with Naruto by now" he talked as fast as he could, Naruto was strange but fun, his wife was just scary, her blank eyes made him feel like crawling into a hole and hiding there forever, or at least until hell froze and was converted into a sky trace. "So, you're telling me that Naruto is being followed by some weird female version of him, and you allowed that to happen?" she started screaming again just when Lee entered the room "Gai sensi is with them? I got to see him kick her ass! Where are they now?" he asked Konhamaru, Lee was still obsessed about Gai being the strongest, even despite he himself defeated Gai a few times on the past year. 

Note: underline means daydream or hallucinating

Note 2: this part is written as a dialogue, a bit different but it works well for what I planned

Kakashi: how much time do you think has passed?

Gai: by the sun position I would say it was 4 hours, but it can also be 28 hours, those two don't even look like they started yet…

Kakashi: Judging by what I know about Naruto, 28 hours is a possibility, heck, it might be 52 hours or 76 hours, by the strength that girl seems to have, it's possible that we were out for years!

Gai: I walk down the street, everybody is pointing at me, I hear Lee's voice, "sensi" he says "that haircut is so pass^e! it was fashionable a month ago, too bad you weren't around, I got really popular because of the eyebrows, it was the hottest fashion last month" I turn around, 3 supermodels are hugging and touching him I look at his face, he's wearing a mask, his hair shape is exactly like Kakashi's! I cry, I lost the one student who thought I'm cooler than my rival, and I lost my opportunity to look the most fashionable and meet the hottest women around.

Kakashi: I enter the book store, walk to my favorite desk, but I can't find any of Jiraiya 's books, I walk back home, to my private collection, to read some old books until the new one comes out, I see the fire department, they tell me my private library was burned down to ashes, I meet the bookstore manger, he tells me that 'come come' publisher has sent all of the copies to my house, but now it's burnt down to ashes, and the publisher doesn't agree to make more copies, he says that the new book was taken by Gai, I walk to his home, I hear strange voices, I peek inside, gai and 5 super models are there, I see  the book, I try to sneak in to take it, but gai catches me, he pulls down my mask, I hide my face with my hands, I run from there, I crush into a reporters party, my face are being broadcast live to the entire world!

Shikamaru: isn't that your chidori?

Kakashi: yes, that's my chidori that naruto's clone is doing just to get that girl to another spot.

Gai: doesn't it bother you that your best jutsu is used just as a distraction?

Lee: yea, Naruto isn't even trying to hit her with you sole original jutsu, makes it as remarkable as the Kwarami no jutsu.

Konhamaru: yep, that chidori is nothing for those two, how many times do you think he can do it each day?

Kakashi: I guess he can do over 30 times a day before using the Kyubi's power, hey! When did you all get here?

Hinata: does it matter? How did she stop the rasengan he tried to do now?

Gai: I heard about it, it's "tornado spear no jutsu" it wastes about as much charka as the chidori, but it can scatter any chackra justu, a hit from it would also stop the celestial gate openings.

Lee: hey, their lips are moving, are they talking?

Kakashi: remove my head protector, will ya? I'll read their lips with my sharingan

Konhamaru: here you go

Kakashi: "…fun like this in a long time" "me too, we should make this a weekly thing" "so, what's your name?"  "My name is Uzumaki Reilla.."

Lee: Uzumaki!!! How many are there?

Gai: could be hundreds of them, waiting in the shadow to come out

Konhamaru: could be thousands…

Kakashi: I'm the last free leaf shinobi, wherever I turn I hear that voice, the leaf has fallen victim to this new plague, all of the living shinobies are forced to work at the ramen place, slaves to feed the Uzumaki mob from hell, one of them sees me "sexy no jutsu" he shouts, I stop breathing, I wake up, I'm a human battery for the ramen factory…

Shikamaru: where does his Uzumaki name come from? How does he know his name is Uzumaki anyway?

Kakashi: she said she's his cousin; his mother is her father's sister

Lee: his mother, anyone heard about her?

Gai: nope, both his parents were killed at the kyubi's attack; nobody even knows who they were

Hinata: that not true, his mother survived, he met her later, at one of his harder times of life.

Konhamaru: didn't hear about that, what happened to her?

Hinata: in short, she was killed by Itachi

Lee: so that's why…

Hinata: no, the fact he killed her was just a time savior for him

Gai: a time savior?

Hinata: yes, if Itachi wouldn't have done it, Naruto would

Shikamaru: Naruto would? Sound's like he had some complicated relationship with her..

Hinata: nothing complicated, she messed up his whole life from the start, and if that wasn't enough, she kidnapped him later on

Kakashi: kidnap? You mean she was part of the…

Hinata: kinda, not a part, more like founder and head of them.

Konhamaru: you know, Hinata's acting a lot like Naruto now, you think that it might be contagious? 

Shikamaru: I wake up in the morning, I'm loud and noisy, I eat instant ramen, I go outside, I sabotage some carefully done works, I go and eat more ramen, I feel an urge to do something, I go outside to train, I get bored quickly, I wander aimlessly at the leaf, interrupting with every one's life, I eat ramen for dinner, I train again at home, I haven't complained once toady

Lee: why did he create so many clones?

Gai: he's trying to force her to climb up the trees, probably has a surprise up there

Kakashi: both of them still seem quite happy, not close to tired

Konhamaru: what? How long will this fight last?

Shikamaru: Until they are hungry and stop for ramen, I can bet on that

Hinata: are they still talking?

Kakashi: yes, he told her about his chunin exam, she became one when she was 11, not bad

Lee: that's impressive, but not that rare, when did she turn a jounin?

Kakashi: 14, when you were still recovering from that surgery

Konhamaru: what was that attack she used to stop all the clones?

Gai: that was weapon storm no jutsu, Tenten would kill to learn it, not that she could complete 5 spins before collapsing

Shikamaru: how many spins did she just do?

Kakashi: about 40, couldn't get the exact number, but it was enough to get rid of the clones

Hinata: they just stopped; does it mean it's almost over?

Kakashi: nope, there are just trying to think about some new strategies, they have already used most of their jutsus, and they still can't get the advantage

Lee: of course they cant, they are just talking to each other, do they even know their fighting?

Gai: not really, they are having the fun of their life

Hinata: especially her, I don't think she ever had fought someone like this

Kakashi: that's why she came here, she didn't care that they're related as much as she hoped Naruto will be a challenge to her

Konhamaru: no kidding, remind me to stay out of his way when his angry

Gai: I just thought about something, if Kakashi is buried to the ground so…

Kakashi: I don't like where this is heading, you won't take advantage of this situation, would you?

Shikamaru: well, we are ninja's so that's what we are supposed to do, aint it?

Hinata: he's right, we have to strike when we have the chance, isn't it what you taught us?

Kakashi: mask bunshin seal release no jutsu! Lets see you try something now!

Konhamaru: did he just start to sweat now?

Gai: Naruto?

Konhamaru: no, I meant Kakashi, look at him

Lee: you're right, let me help you cool down by removing this mask…

Gai: another mask? Why do you wear two masks?

Hinata: and here's another one, and another, and again…

Konhamaru: how many masks do you wear? How can you eat with all of them!

Shikamaru: I guess it's no use trying, ha Kakashi? That seal replicates that mask each second

Kakashi: that's right! You can pull it as much as you want, but you'll never see my face!

Gai: well, I can confirm now that Kakashi has lost it, mental state: total insane

Lee: I wonder what it is that he hides, is it possible he has another mouth down there?

Hinata: maybe it's a extra pair of eyes, god knows how can he mange to walk straight with his eye visible always closed

Konhamaru: shouldn't we focus on Naruto's fight? And I think he has a Siam brother there, he just hides it so it won't disgust girls

Gai: they just throw everything they have now, I wonder what are they are planning, and a Siam brother won't matter to him, he isn't married anyway, or anything close to it.

Kakashi: you are single too…

Kakashi and Gai: WHY GOD! WHY!!!!

Shikamaru: let's just pretend we didn't hear that…

Lee: good idea, remind me to ask Sakura on a date when we get back to the village, I don't want to end like them

Konhamaru: shouldn't we report to the village?

Gai: and shouldn't you pull us out of here?

Shikamaru: we probably should, but it's much better this way

Kakashi: I'm gonna kick your ass soon

Hinata: you need to get your leg above the ground for that, don't you?

Lee: wow, look at that eagle! Where did it come from?

Gai: I guess she's tired from playing around, Naruto has no summoning jutsus to counter that.

Hinata: Naruto isn't done yet, even without a summon of his own, he can still hurt that thing enough to make it wish he never hatched

Kakashi: what do you mean by that?

Hinata: limits removal, celestial gates, you know them better than anyone, right Lee?

Lee: yes, but even if he beats that bird, wouldn't using it leave him open to attacks?

Gai: how many gates can he open?

Hinata: he can open all 8, but he'll stick with the seven. Naruto isn't stupid; his main jutsu can work for him now

Shikamaru: do you mean that his clones also have chackra limits?

Lee: I'm walking in the factory, thousands of Narutos are screwing gigantic screws inside oversized ramen machines, each clone does the lotus and vanishes into smoke, only to be replaced by another clone, I continue to look around, Gai is there, he also does the lotus, but he isn't a clone, each time he performs the jutsu he hurts himself, I look up, three machines are already done and work at full power, but the world is still in a ramen shortage, that's because all the ramen is owned by Naruto. The ramen gives him power to crate clone and the clone create ramen, it's a cycle of terror!

Gai: not exactly. bunshin is a genjutsu, kage bunshin is a combined form of genjutsu and chackra control, the clones are made of charka, so there limit removal is different than our version but it's still effective.

Konhamaru: how come the clones disappear when they hit that bird? The eagle hasn't done anything yet, he actually seems hurt

Kakashi: that's what Gai meant, the clones use the chackra which keeps them solid now, so after they hit the bird, they lose the physical body

Hinata: I think the eagle has a plan to stop those clones now, his chackra has started changing

Kakashi: that's weird, he should be on the lead now, but the eagle seems really hurt now.

Lee: do you feel it? Something is weird with the chackra I sense from that eagle

Gai: you're right; it feels different, scary in some way

Hinata: oh, I was mistaken before, the clones were just another distraction, that's was his plan, the eagle is out of the picture now, she'll have to send him back

Shikamaru: what does that mean? He didn't even touch the eagle, how can you say that?

Konhamaru: well, she's right, the eagle in gone now

Kakashi: this fight has started hours ago; shouldn't they get pretty bored by now?

Lee: I hope so, I have a mission to do tomorrow, but I don't want to miss the end 

Hinata: don't worry; I think they are ready to end it now

Kakashi: "so that's the demon…" "didn't plan on using it, the eagle was a surprise" "why don't you use it on me and finish the fight?" 'that would be just anti-climatic, and besides, that would kill you"

Gai: what kind of jutsu is it? 

Hinata: demonic possession explosion no jutsu, a murderous jutsu 

Shikamaru: it's a long name, why couldn't he leave it just "demonic possession"? 

Hinata: there is a demonic possession no jutsu as well, but it failed when he used it, so he'll never use it again, and besides, you can't find any vessel strong enough to handle it

Konhamaru: Vessel? So it's a seal? 

Hinata: technically it is, but you can better describe it as "foot in the grave"

Kakashi: so before he left the village, Gamabunta… that was the failure you mentioned?

Hinata: yes.

*************Chapter 8 – Clash of the Super Powers- End----------

well, that was a bit deformed chapter, it goes back to the normal way afterwards, I just didn't think I could stand to write (and you could stand to read) a long, long, pointless fight between two characters that seem to be between the top 5 shinobies on the face of earth, so I made a battle from a spectator sit, which is much easier and allowed me to turn the spotlight to the other leaf ninjas, besides, Kakashi Bashing is SOOOO FUN!

Anyway, shoutouts!

Neo Angel of the Night: I heard Shin was death from some of my friends, and it's used a lot when people in anime say "I don't want to die!", but I guess it can actually mean "I want to keep living!" or something, meanwhile, my search for a better pen name continues!

Eikou: yes, I am a Hebrew speaker, that's why I wrote English isn't my native tongue. Did you really learn Hebrew? That sounds pretty cool, was it for fun or for another purpose? By the way, if you've seen Narutaru, I just want to say that "Ein soth" means Infinity or endless in Hebrew, and not "The source of all creation" like they said in the series.

Synaptix: this new arc is made of two (perhaps three) different parts, after it, the "shadow of life" story comes to it's end and then the squeal comes in, I've got to say one thing, from now on, the chapters will have pre-leading clues for the continuation of the story, so that if anyone decides to read it again when it's over, he can see how things build up to the end. On another subject, thanks for reminding me to make clear the Hanabi\Karen thing, it's just that I  wrote most of the stories in stacks, so the chars were fresh in my mind, but never mind that.

Silver Dragonfly: well, Naruto is an asset to the leaf and can become the greatest enemy of it, so they have to keep him on check, besides, he is married to Hinata, which is the head of the Hyuga.

Chibi0Dragon: my loyal reviewer! I was getting worried b\c you didn't review earlier, I almost started believing you didn't like the last chapter! Well, anyway, I'm glad to hear my writing has improved, I have the English finals this year, so it's a good sign! about the IY fic, It's going to suffer from slow updates, since I'm out of chapters for it, and I'm suffering from two major problems: a writing block, and a lack of time.

That was it for the shout outs, and here comes my personal rants!

A. School is a killer, I wake up at 6:50 almost each day, 11th grade is much harder than the 10th one, the good news is that my new class is much nicer than the last one, and it has a lot of anime fans, and I'm done with science classes for the rest of my life!

B. I was at the school trip last week, t'was fun, I slept for like 9 hours at night, god knows I never get that much sleep at home!

C. I finally organized the story, until now I just wrote the chapter's name before I updated, now I've gone over all of the story and named each chapter, so here's the conclusion, the last chapter will be 14, and 15 will be to answer questions and to clear things out for you.

REVIEW! Plz!


	9. Battle ends, relation starts

Wow, only one review for chap 8… I guess you really hated the format, so here's a short summary: Reilla and Naruto are fighting for a few hours, everybody is half analyzing the battle and bashing Kakashi verbally. 

Chapter 9: Battle ends, relation starts

********************and back to a normal POV now*************

**"Are you ready to end this?"** Reilla asked her cousin, _"I guess it's time, my wife will kill me if I won't be home in time to read the night story for Karen" _he said _"what do you say about an all or nothing charge?" _she nodded **"that sounds like a fitting ending, I'll take you back to your village after it"** they started running towards each other, their fists met their targets faces perfectly, it was usually the best way to end a match of equal opponents when no one could keep or even get the upper hand, it was a stamina and ability test, he stood up _"this isn't working.. we need to think about something else, we are just too damn good for this world"_ he said, they were still quite high on stamina, **"you're right, I can't beat you.. but you can call the fox power and hit me strong enough"**she responded, they got ready for another charge, _"she's an Uzumaki as well.. she won't give up, but what can she gain if I call the Kyubi?"_ Naruto thought, they ran towards each other again, she knew he hadn't call the fox demon yet, so they collided again. _"does she have plans to counter the demon's speed? Or maybe she had some jutsu that won't activate without the Kyubi's power?" _it was a dangerous situation for Naruto, he could stimulate both of the conditions, but it would leave him open to her attack. **"come on! Your wife is waiting for you! Your daughter needs her bed-time story"** she shouted at him, **"so he won't do it, I guess the fist fight will continue until he chooses to go all out"** she thought silently to herself, they engaged in another taijutsu match, they were equally matched, his kick was blocked and her punch was dodged, he jumped back and said _"here it goes! Clone body slam no jutsu!"_ Naruto created his shadow clones again, but this time they all lifted him up and threw him at her direction, **"so fast! But if I dodge I could strike him from the back"** she mentioned to herself, he was revolving in velocity, it was necessary in order to keep the speed he gained from being blasted by the clones, she managed to bent down just when he passed where her head was two seconds ago, she was too busy checking what passed above her that she didn't notice the second Naruto which crashed her to the ground _"Lotus clone double throw strike no jutsu! A combined tai, nin and gen jutsu - success!" _he said, she was lying on the ground the hit has taken her off guard, and the battle was now over, he picked her up, and went to pull Kakashi out of the mud. _"it's night already, Hinata will be really mad at me.. I think it would have been better to let you win, at least then I would have an excuse…" _he grinned to himself, _"now, where did she put them?,,, Kakashi! Gai! where are you?"_ he shouted "right here" it was a familiar voice, it belonged to Rock Lee _"what are you doing here?_" Naruto asked, Lee was thick headed and explaining what happened would have taken hours… "more important, what are you planning to do with her?" Naruto shrugged, it was Hinata's voice, he looked desperately, trying to find another subject to discus _"hey! Kakashi's stuck in the ground, we can see what he's hiding beneath the mask!"_ he hoped it would be enough, "we tried it, he has some kind of a seal that replicates masks, no use" Gai said, it wasn't enough, Hinata gave him one of her cold looks, _"well, we made a bet, the loser buys the winner a moth of ramen" _Hinata gapped, "a month of ramen? Do you know what the price of that is? We have a baby to feed and you refuse to take half of the missions' offered to you! How did you plan to pay for that!?!" her voice climbed to a new peak _"that's exactly why I fought her! It was only for the ramen, you don't actually think I enjoyed it!"_ Naruto tried to say, but the smile on his face was an undeniable proof that he had the time of his life "Liar…" she said, but she was smiling, she couldn't stay mad at him for long."He's safe" Konhamaru whispered to Shikamaru "guess so, lucky bastard, I think the show is over for us, lets go back, come on, Lee" he responded, "why, what's going on?' Lee asked, he was thicker than Naruto sometimes "just dig Gai and Kakashi out, weren't you planning to ask Sakura out tonight?"  Shikamaru mentioned, it was a fail-proof way to get Lee's attention.

Back at the leaf, Naruto and Hinata were stuffing there selves with ramen, well, Naruto was stuffing himself, Hinata was eating gracefully, and Reilla was counting the enormous quantity of ramen Naruto was eating and trying to calculate the price, in truth, she also wanted to eat that quantity of ramen, but the reikage's words were very strict "if you're a female, act like one! Stop burping all that food inside and listen to me dammit!' **"well not strict, the right word would be… hey that's his 7th bowl! How can he eat that much, what kind of bottomless hole is he?"** she thought to herself. When Hinata finally reminded her husband about manners they left, instead of heading back to their place at the Hyuga's compuand they went to the hokage office, Naruto wanted to see if his mother has left him a scroll as well, not that he would follow it, no way, just to see what that woman had planned for him. They snack in, both Naruto and Hinata weren't in the mood to explain why Reilla was still alive, the council will find out about it and question Kakashi, that would end the story. The room was filled with scrolls "it's no use, we don't even know if it's still here, they could have thrown it away years ago" Hinata said.. **"not likely"** a voice came from behind her **"they still have some plans for a meeting 47 years ago, they planned to murder the guest…"** both Naruto and Hinata looked at her _"you're still a cloud, so we'll appreciate it if you wouldn't go into the leaf's scrolls"_ he said without a hint of a smile, he was serious about it **"o.k., I got your point, no more peeking at the village books…" she responded, she knew it wasn't meant to hurt her feelings, even though both of them broke into the record vault, and by the expertise they showed she could tell they have done it many times before, but they still wanted to protect the leaf's secrets, there was nothing wrong with that. The sun was already setting when they found the scroll, Naruto read it for a minute and passed it to Hinata, and she passed it to Reilla. The scroll was quite short, she read it in an instant "****and I thought my scroll was cold… nothing here but an order to fight and conquer this and the other countries, his mom doesn't seems like a nice person to talk to, he thinks that way as well" she said to herself ****"what are you gonna do with this information?" she asked him, his face were enough for her to tell he didn't even flinch when he read it, his mom meant nothing to him.**

After two weeks Reilla was on her way to leave the leaf back to the hidden cloud, Hinata and a blonde chunin escorted her to the ninja administration office, Hinata requested a mission at the lighting country, they made a strong bond the past two weeks, the other shinobi, Ino, was there because the mission was meant for two. "do you think Naruto will be o.k. with Karen?" Ino asked Hinata, **"the Uzumakis aren't the best parents, you know" Reilla added, "Don't worry, Naruto knows that if he messes up he'll have to answer to me, so he won't let her pet a kitten without checking the cat's lineage first" Hinata said confidently, Naruto would do anything to avoid getting the cold stare from his wife, **"childhood issues"** Reilla guessed, she would travel with Ino and Hinata on foot until they reach their destination.******

****************a ramen restaurant, at the fire country borderline******************

"thank you for eating here" Tskubakaru said to the leaving clients, even though he was shinobi, he still worked at the ramen restaurant, the high price on his head didn't matter to him, missing nin hunters weren't after him anymore, they all assumed he died with the rest of the organization, not that he was a vital part, not at all. Tskubakaru become a chunin at age 7, a jounin at 9 and joined them at 11, he was one year older than the demon boy. In spite of his fast advancement as a shinobi, he didn't want to be a ninja. Didn't want wasn't the best description, but the fact was that he went to the ninja academy because of his parents, entered the chunin exam's for his teammates, became a jounin because his sensi wanted to be remembered as the master of the youngest jounin at the stone. Tskubakaru used to think that this was just how things were done, so when he was offered to join the Akatsuki, he assumed that was just another step in the path of his life, he didn't realize what it meant, the Akatsuki members hoped that he'll find his own ambitions once he leaves the rock, but at the end, he was just a henchman for them, after what happened with the nine tails boy he escaped alone, he wandered into the ramen restaurant and got himself a part-time job there. The job didn't pay much, and he had to deal with all the society without acting like a shinobi, but it gave him time to think and organize his thoughts. 

After three years his boss died and the business was inherited to his son, which had no interest in ramen management so Tskubakaru was assigned as the new manger. Two months ago he saw a young woman walk inside, she looked exactly like the nine tails kid, and she looked about as strong as that boy, he knew that she could tell by his face that he recognized her, so he asked Tollas, the new waiter which he hired out of the dump, to take her order, Tollas also seemed to recognize her, but it was more a "where did I meet you before?" that girl looked at them like they were little kids, peeking into the women bath-house. Tskubakaru was curios to know how Tollas recognized the girl, Tollas could have been on a long mission from his village, but Tskubakaru didn't believe that was the case. Even though Tskubakaru's tai, nin and gen jutsu were outstanding, his real skill laid in his observation abilities, it had no connection to an advanced blood line like Itachi's sharingan, Tskubakaru's blood line was suited to other things, the skill laid in he's awareness to details and memory, nothing else, it made him a great outside advisor, but anti social as well, after being two hours with somebody, he could already tell what the person was thinking about and what is he planning to do. Tollas also didn't know why did the girl seem familiar to him, so in the end, they both acted like fools around her, not the shinobiest thing to do, but it didn't matter much, she had a look of somebody planning to go on a long trip, not just a mission, he didn't think she'll come back anywhere soon, he was wrong, of course.

3 months later, she came back, and brought two friends, female shinobies from the leaf village, he recognized the girls, one was the heir to the Hyuga clan, he could tell by her figure she already gave birth, the other used to be a minor shinobi, talented but nowhere close to the elites, she also gave birth once, but she didn't have the same look as the Hyuga girl, whoever she ended up with, it was probably just a set up by her family. He was busy that moment with another customer, and he knew his eyes will tell he knows them, so he called Tollas to take their order. The dark haired man came to the table, "what can I get you?" he asked, the two leafs looked with unbelieving eyes, "do I have something on my face?" he asked and looked at the mirror, all he saw was his normal face, ever serious eyes and a cool stare, nothing out of the ordinary.

 **"come' on… I know he looks good but you both are married, don't act like 12 years old"** Reilla said, even though her tune was humorous she could tell their shock came from something else, she observed the guys movements, he was light and powerful, he always stepped quietly and never lost balance, his feet didn't leave any signs in the dusty areas of the floor, by he's reflexes – he was a shinobi. The strange thing were his voluntary moves, not a hint of stealthily, it was stupid to walk as a shinobi when spying, the goal was to pass as a normal person, or at least a lesser than your strength shinobi, going only half way with the act was suicidal.

 She looked at Hinata and Ino, they didn't notice his movements yet, they just looked at his face, a tear shined at Ino's left eye, **"****so, what's your name?"** Reilla asked, she thought a little conversation will help get things back to order, or at least give her more information about what just happened. "my name is Tollas, and if you girls don't mind, I have quite a lot of work, if you can't decide what you want then I have this Manu, I can recommend you about the misso meat ball ramen plate" he said, not a trace of emotion to Hinata or Ino, but he did seem to look curious about Reilla. "stop making the customers cry! Whatever they don't order, it comes down from your paycheck!" Tskubakaru shouted to him, he was standing in the kitchen**, "how can that guy know Ino's crying? The Tollas guy is in the way, she's completely silent and…" the smell of the ramen boiling has met her nose, as well as a salty mixture of water and other body by-products ****"smell… he can smell the tear and recognize it from that distance" her eyes turned to the chef, not a hint about him being a shinobi, but his earlier comment gave him away, she threw some coins at the table, grabbed Ino and Hinata, "**I'm sorry for all the trouble" **she said while running, "what was that all about?" Tskubakaru asked, "no idea, do I smell bad or something?  The blonde lady smelled the air just before she left running" Tollas said.**

 Tollas's stupid act of innocence was too much for Tskubakaru, they have been working together for almost a year, he didn't expect Tollas to tell him life his story or anything like it, but he would appreciate if Tollas would finally drop the act already

-----------------Chapter 9 - Battle ends, relation starts – End ----

well, here are two new people that I'm introducing to the story, both of their identifies will be raveled shortly.

I got a request from about the reviews, although the story is finished, it doesn't mean I won't change it anymore, so if you have something that's bothering you at the writing style, just say so, and I'll try to improve it for the future. The same goes with things that you liked, or things you want to know more about.

Anyway, here is the shout out! For the only reviewer of chapter 8, Eikou, who has also reviewed a few times before, and even if our conversation isn't only about Naruto, it's still interesting to read.

A. you're one of the few people I've heard about that studied Hebrew on their own accord for the fun of it… or did you do it because you had to come to Israel or something?

B. Narutaru isn't Naruto, Narutaru is a weird series that everybody loves to throw shit at and say it's like pokemon, the truth is that Narutaru is just very weird, and dark. Anyway, at episode three (I think) they show "Ein soth" and say it means in Hebrew "the source of all creation", the problem is that "Ein soth" is the Hebrew word for infinity or endless.

C. they changed Harusame into "sword of light"? wow, the editors at fox are really idiots, sword of light is a good name for light sabers or gourrys' (Slayers) blade, not Harusame. It's like with all the native Americans chiefs' names, all the cool ones like "diving eagle" or "hunting tiger" were taken long ago by their ancestors, and all they have left is names like "grass eating cow at the valley at midnight" and stuff like that but "spring rain" is a really nice name, it actually fits a samurai's sword more than something bombastic. 


	10. The Shinobi with no Memories

Another Thursday, another chapter of this fic… I tried working on the paragraphs more this time, so I hope it'll be easier to read,

Enjoy, and read the Notes below

Chapter 10: The Shinobi with no Memories****

**"What was that thing all about?"** Reilla asked, "It was him, wasn't it?" Ino finally said, she was crying, but her tune was clear, hope mixed with joy.

 "I think so; do you want to go talk with him?" Hinata asked, Ino nodded, her eyes were lit with hope.

 **"Whoever that guy is, Ino really has something for him"** Reilla thought to herself.

"Don't play this game anymore, you have to go now to talk with those girls, before they come for your head" Tskubakaru demanded.

 "What do you mean game? I never met those girls before, I just thought the blonde one looked familiar, that's all" Tollas said, an expression of confusion on his face. "Stop that, I know who you are, now that I saw those girls I'm sure, even though you're supposed to be dead, you're an Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke" 

Sasuke looked at him with a blank face "what the hell are you talking about? A Chiwawa? What the hell is that?"

 "don't play the dumbass with me, those leaf's are probably on their way back here, I might be able to beat the leafs alone, I think, but I stand no chance against that cloud girl, but with your Sharingan, we could maybe stand a chance to live"  Tskubakaru said, getting killed because of an Uchiha's inability to admit failure wasn't on his plans for life, this time he was going to act on his own, not just because someone told him to, he made up a complete battle plan, very risky, but it would have to do as plan B, Plan A was to give them the Uchiha and hope they won't mind him.

 After all, there was no reason to suspect he was part of the Akatsuki, he wasn't a leader or anything, even the nine tails kid won't recognize him, he was always sitting with a book or a newspaper, torture and integration weren't his specialties. The three girls entered again, 

"Sasuke…" the blond chunin cried "it's really you… where have you been" 

the dark haired guy was pretty confused, first Tskubakaru and now this girl, Tollas had no connection with shinobies other than selling ramen, he grew up at a nearby village, his parents were farmers, he went to work at the city because of the drought, Tollas was just a victim here, being mistaken for that Sasuke. 

**"Are you sure it's him?" Reilla asked, Hinata nodded, **"good, you'll deal with his attitude problem later, for now, he's just one of my personal belongings"** she moved behind him, a soft touch on his neck was enough to bring him down ******

**"Just be grateful I'm not spending my time on you" she looked at Tskubakaru, his guess was right, she was above him in every aspect, he couldn't stand a minute against her. ****"So, what are we doing with him? Should we carry him along or what?' Reilla asked, she didn't know what kind of mission the two were assigned to, but she believed they would dump it soon and bring Sasuke back to the leaf. **

"What about that eagle, can it take us back to the leaf?" Hinata asked.

 **"I can try, he's still shocked from what your husband has done to him, I might be able to persuade him to help, but it'll still take about four days to get back to the leaf"** Reilla said, she was getting ready to summon the bird again, another night of flying on his back, it was tiring, even for her, but from what Naruto and Hinata told her, Sasuke was one of Naruto's teammates which supposedly died trying to avenge his clan, Hinata also reviled to her that Naruto still lit a memory candle for him each day on his way to work.. 

**"I'm ready, lets get back to the leaf" she said **"Naruto, this is for you"** Reilla completed the sentence in her heart.**

***************************and back at the leaf***********************

"Give it up, Naruto, this game will end the same way it always ends" Shikamaru said, _"no way! I'll win this one, I can't look this bad in front of Karen"_ Naruto replied, his daughter was watching the game, and he wanted her to at least one memory of her father winning.

 "Oh lord, you're haven't let her out of your sight even since Hinata left, leave her at Neji's place or some other Hyuga and let's go drink something" Shino was getting mad, he wasn't good around children, he loved being with them, but the problem was his bugs, most kids wouldn't even come close to a fly, let alone millions of chackra eating bugs, As a kid, the bugs weren't fully grown, so he could hang out with his friends and it didn't really matter to anyone.

 "_Can't do it, Neji is out on some mission, Hinata's sister is grading some tests for the academy, and the rest of the Hyuga pretty much hate me" _Naruto explained.

 "And what about Sakura? I think she has an easy day tomorrow, she won't mind looking after Karen" Lee asked, Naruto laughed, _"Sakura's place? Lee, you got to start paying attention next time you leave her apartment next time you take her out, that place is a mess, I can't find myself in there, if I leave Karen there she'll be twenty the next time I see her"_

Konhamaru ran to them, he was screaming something, it had to be something really special in order to get him out of his bed in this hour, Konhamaru enjoyed long naps and even longer nights, he could sleep for a whole day if he ever got the chance. "Hinata, Ino, the cloud girl... they are all back, and they got someone inside they hospital, Hinata told me to get you and Sakura come fast"

 "_What can be so urgent that will get them back so fast?"_ he thought to himself _"well, you heard him, gotta go, look over Karen, don't lose her!"_ he said to Shikamaru, Lee and Shino.****

 he ran off to the hospital, he met Kakashi on the way, "you know what is it?" he asked Naruto, _"no idea, but it doesn't sound like one of the girls are hurt"_ he responded, Konhamaru said that Hinata told him to call for both him and Sakura, which meant she was fine, Konhamaru also said they got someone in, he didn't mention a name, so it was possible he didn't know who was hospitalized. 

Hinata was waiting outside _"what happened?"_ Naruto asked, he saw his wife's look, he could tell the news were bad and mostly hard to tell.

 "He's alive; we met him a few days ago, but he doesn't know anything" she said, tears started flowing from her eyes, "not dead? What can that mean? Who are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, "you should go inside and see for yourself, where's Karen?" she responded, it was a sign something serious was going on, Karen was usually the first thing she asked about.

 _"I left her with Shino, Shikamaru and Lee, they can handle her for an hour or so"_ Naruto answered, as they walked into the room they both gapped in surprise, Ino and Sakura were trying to talk with some guy, but he just tried to keep a distance from them he had a dark hair and small eyes, they knew him well, Sasuke.

**********************and we move to Tollas\Sasuke point of view***********

NOTE: I will be using 1st person narrator this chapter, don't be mistaken, its Tollas talking, not Naruto or anyone else.

"Stop that, leave me alone! Let me out!" I tried to scream, I was held hostage in some room, 2 girls were trying to talk to me, one had a blonde hair and one had pink hair, they were both crying. 

"don't' come any closer, just let me go" I was crying, non of this was supposed to happen to me, I should have never taken the job at that ramen stand, I should stayed with my family and help with the crops. I looked around; there were now two other guys in the room, a masked one at his 50's and a blonde guy at my own age or so. 

"I'll do anything, don't hurt me" I tried to beg, I still had the strange dream about riding a giant eagle, it had to be a dream, there was no way it could have been real, that would be just crazy, even for this situation. 

The two men just looked at me, both so scary, they probably hid weapons all over their bodies, all the shinobies were monsters, they were tools of death and war, what ever they want with me, and it must be bad. "Please Sasuke, stop this, talk to me" the girl with the blonde pony hair said over and over. 

"I'm not him; you've got this all wrong!" I tried to explain it to them, but they just didn't listen to me, stupid ninjas, why couldn't they see who I am? I was just Tollas, a simple man with no connection to politics or anything important, just a farmer who took a job at that ramen stand just so he could send money back home.

 Home – my family, where I always lived, where I grew up, the place I haven't left before. The masked guy talked "let me try something"; the girls took a step back and looked at him, the blonde spiked hair guy just stood by the door. "Look into my eye" the masked guy told me, I slowly turned my head to him, his eye was totally red and had three black pupils in it, a hard pain struck me.

 "Stop it!!!" I tried to scream but the pain was just too much, I felt my head touching the floor, "what did you do to him? Why did you show him the sharingan" the pink haired girl cried and shouted 

"I didn't do anything to him, just wanted to see if he recognizes it" the masked one said, "Sharingan?, what the hell is that" I thought to myself, the pain has stopped, the other guy was whispering something to himself _"I think I have an idea, let me try"_ he said, they all looked at him strangely, he had the looks of a wild animal, he eyes sparkled like a the eyes a beast getting ready to kill, I was ready to submit myself to the masked guy, I'd do anything to get away from the blonde guy, he was frightening, even in comparison to the others. 

"What are you planning to do with me?" I asked, whatever he planned, it had to be worse than anything I can imagine, I was sure of that.

 _"It might be a little dangerous, but it should work"_ he said, his hand started glowing; he touched my forehead with his hand, and pushed. My head started to burn, it felt like it was on fire, the pain was moving inside, I screamed for help, the blonde guy was trying to kill me! I blinked

I blinked, my eyes tried to adapt to a new situation, the air was cold and hot at the same time, the walls were all gone, only two people were now in there besides me, one was the blonde guy, he was still scary, but in a different way now, the other one was on a new level. 

The other guy wasn't in the room earlier, I couldn't see his face, but I could feel he wasn't human, he was a true monster, I felt his red eyes gaze upon me as he was about to bite and tear me apart. _"What now? I did what you suggested, but where are we?"_ the blonde guy asked. Where were we? It bothered me as well, it felt dark and confusing, but still familiar, it was as if I could walk all around the place blindfolded, I even could walk upside down or in mid-air if I wanted, I felt like I could make the room shake just by touching the ground, it was strange but reassuring, I was in control. 

"listen kid, we're are going to read his mind, but since you don't know anything about it, and I'm not in the mood to teach you how to, we'll use a different method" the dark voice said, even though I was controlling that place, the voice made me shake, I felt like a rabbit being held by a cat. 

_"What kind of method are you talking about? Can you even really read someone's mind?"_ the blonde guy said, his voice was shaking, I could hear his knees trembling as well. 

"I can do more things than you human could ever dream of, well, I could do them once, but now I'm stuck with you... Never mind that, just tell Kakashi to hit him and concentrate on the background, you'll see images of pain, you'll recognize most of them from your life, wait until you see some differences in them, it could help us narrow the search down" the dark voice was so calm, like he visited this place over a million times, I wanted to crush him, I felt the other guys bones in my hand, but the dark voice just seemed unreachable to me.

 _"Kakashi, hit Sasuke on the head, will ya?"_ I heard the blonde guy speaking, it had a strange feeling attached to it, I looked around, I was both in the room with the girls and the masked Kakashi, but also in the strange room with the blonde guy and the dark voice, I felt the hit in both places, the strange room started to flicker, 1000's of images flashed there in an instant, hits, falls, blows, loneliness, loss, stings, betrayal, more feelings than what I could name, some of them flashed only once, some flashed  a few times and some appeared more times than I could count. 

_"I think I have it… am I right?"_ the blonde guy breathed heavily, I felt his slightest movements like they were mine "I really can't tell what you're talking about, we are separated here, you know" the dark voice was still in ease, if I could crush the blonde guy, then the voice could crush me even faster, he could squeeze my life away without a second thought about it.

 _"Kakashi, show him the sharingan again, I'm getting to the route of this thing"_ the blonde guy said, I could hear pain in his voice, "are you o.k.? What are you doing to him, why do you sound so weak? What have you done to him?" I heard one of the girls say, maybe it was both of them. The masked guy, Kakashi or whatever his name was, held my head up, he opened his eye again, this time the pain was hundred times stronger, "I'm getting in there, I can't let you hurt him like this!" one of the girls said.

-------Chapter ten - The Shinobi with no Memories – End----

Shout outs! (Still important parts below!)  
  
Aleh: yeah, I get that a lot; I think this chapter was much better, don't you?

Hattuteline: I'm really glad to see another one of your reviews, they help a lot!

A: The Reilla storyline isn't that relative to the story, it comes between the two main parts of the story, I wrote it after watching Cinderella boy and reading a few "Naruto turns to a girl\ has a twin sister" fics, besides, Reilla will have a comeback in the sequal.

B: I think this chapter brought in the plot, didn't it? If not, then please explain what you meant by 'firmer goals', because I didn't really understand it.

C: Grammar is a bitch, period! I really need a beta reader, so if you're in for the job, just e-mail me and say so.

D: I knew and warned you that the fight won't be a masterpiece of writing, It's was just a fight between giants, but I can write down a list of jutsus used, if you want

Jutsu list:

Chidori – you know it from the manga.

Kwarami no jutsu – the wood switching thing, I think it's also called "replacement technique"

Rasengan – you know it from the manga.

Tornado spear no jutsu – think of it as a kaiten spin bottled inside a chidori, or a reverse chackra dispelling rasengan, it forces chackra out and counters any jutsu.

Weapon storm no jutsu – like Ten Ten's spinning weapons' scrolls, just on a much larger scale

Kakashi's divine mask – you sure picked up a good name for this one! It's a seal (like tsunda genesis seal) that reproduces the mask Kakashi wears, it's also a sign for insanity and Kakashi Bashing

Kage Bunshin no jutsu – you know it from the manga

Eagle summoning – It's a contract to summon eagles, not very original, but who cares?

Inner\Celestial gates – you know it from the manga.

Inner\Celestial gates (clone version) – the clones use the chackra that gives them a body to gain a strength boost and then disappear

Demonic Possession Explosion no jutsu – the same Jutsu Naruto used on Kabuto in the earlier episodes of this fic, it's forcing the Kyubi chackra into another and have his body go boom from it.

Demonic Possession no jutsu – the same jutsu Naruto used on Gamabunta earlier in this story, a less violent way of forcing the nine tails chackra into a body, it's like forcing the kyubi to take over the body, it's still very dangerous.

Lotus clone double throw strike no jutsu – a complicated form of clone throw (the one Naruto used on Gaara in the manga), Naruto creates shadow clones, they do the lotus and throw him spinning on the enemy with great speed, then Naruto creates a normal clone a few feet before him, the spinning motion makes it hard to see that there's a clone, so even if the victim avoids the clone, Naruto still gets to deliver the blow by surprise.

If you want, I can write a flashback concerning this fight and publish it later.****

E: you probably did have some point in talking about the war theme, but we both lost it… other village will appear throughout the story, but it will be mainly the leaf.

Personal Ranting: life's a bitch, school's a killer. Next week, I'll be going on a 5 day GADNA (Gdodey Noar' – which roughly translates into teenage troops) it's like a 'teaser' for the army = bad conditions, working along with people I've never met before, and  not showering for five days… so, the next chapter will come out a bit late, somewhere at Friday, and will be poorly edited.

But heck, what does anything matter when you're going to scar yourself physically, mentally and socially by being trapped in a military camp with your classmates for almost a whole week?  

Anyway, reviews, flames, criticism or any other form of messages are welcomed!


	11. Search for the Lost Past

Hello everybody!

Well, as I said last week, I had a five days pre-military camp until yesterday, so I have a lot to share with you at the AN… 

BTW: I finally nailed my Naruto posters in my room, so it looks so much better now!

Anyway, onwards with chapter eleven! Last time the story was in Tollas\Sasuke POV, so it keeps so until it stops!

Chapter 11: Search for the Lost Past ****

The strange room kept blinking, less images, they stayed much longer, I couldn't recognize any of the events, but I could understand the feelings attached to each image.

 it started with admiration and jealousy, then came the betrayal, pain and revenge, mostly hate, ever burning hate, after that there was a small time of wonder, and then came the urge to improve, and then self disappointment, realization of failure, the last one was fear, it kept until today.

 Until today? Today? Wouldn't that mean all the others images were mine as well? 

"so, it's Sasuke's mind?..    Who the hell is that?!?" the girl pointed at the monster who had the dark voice, she wasn't at ease like him, but she wasn't in pain like the blonde guy, Naruto.

_"he's here to help us, he has more experience than you in this mind jutsu thing"_ he said, the pain vanished as Kakashi removed his red eye from my sight "what are we doing here? Do you even know how does the mind work? Look at yourself, Naruto! You can't even stand up now, you'll die very soon, go back to your body, I can take care of it now" the girl said, she had tears in her eye.

"That won't be possible, I'm the only one who can guide you what to do, and if Naruto is out, so am I" the dark voice responded, he was calm in a scary way "it has been a while since I talked with someone other than Naruto, I missed this" he continued. ****

"It's you.. You are the… inside him… talking to me… the nine-tails" she said, I felt her body shacking, she started sweating, the nine tails? The monster of legends? That was the voice inside my mind? Was I really inside my mind? Why were the three of them there as well?

 "I must be going really mad, first the eagle and now the Kyubi? What's wrong with me?" I said to myself. But if they were really in my mind, that meant I was in control, so I could push them away, I looked at the blonde guy, he didn't look well at all, I could feel his skin shivering, the air around him was cold, I decided to start with him.

I somehow created a vein from the floor, it surrounded him and started choking him, I laughed.

 "now who is strong and scary?" I said. the vein crumbled as the dark voice came between me and the blonde ninja "you might want to rethink about that, if you kill him here, he'll die outside as well, it would be great for you but there is one problem, if you kill Naruto then I'll stay with you, and you don't have the right seal to protect your body from me" he said, I was getting mad, no one will ever tell me what I can and cannot do in my mind.

"And what will happen if I kill you first?" I felt invincible, I waved my hand and flaming strings appeared in my palm, I waved my hand again and they were on their way to capture the source of he dark voice, I hit the floor with my leg, a giant spike of ice comes out, waiting to attack like a shark, as the ice shark and the strings of fire neared him, the dark voice just breathed once, the strings were deflected and the shark melted "it's useless, you're not anywhere near my level, you just a scared human who thinks he has power" he said "but Naruto can't hold own much longer, Ino, look to you right and try moving there".

 Ino, the blonde female, just did as he asked, as she took one step, I felt a weird wave through me, as if she passed through something which wasn't supposed to be there "what was that?" she asked, but the voice and Naruto were already gone, so she disappeared as well.

 I opened my eyes, I was back in the real world, Kakashi and the pink haired girl were taking care of Naruto, he was bleeding pretty bad, the Ino girl woke up and tended to him as well, was that thing just a dream? or was it a illusion created by those ninjas to catch me? "that's stupid, why would they even want me.." I asked myself, but no I couldn't tell myself it was just a mistake, not after what happened.

 "What did you find?" Kakashi asked Ino, "there is something there, a strange inner wall; I couldn't even see it without directions" she said, "directions? What does that mean?" the pink haired girl asked," it was there, it talked to me" Ino pointed in awe at Naruto "he laughed at me and at him, it was just… impossible". 

Kakashi sighted "I guess I should have known, Naruto isn't the type to learn mind invasion jutsus, that wall you talked about, what did it feel like?" he asked.

 "I can't describe it, but it was different from the room, like it was created in somewhere else and brought there afterwards, it did have some similarities, though" Ino responded, for the first time, I wasn't so afraid of them now, they seemed to worry about me.

 "I think I see what Naruto and his *friend* were getting at, do you know who was the last person Sasuke met before he supposedly died?" he continued, the pink haired female looked up to him "that would be Itachi, from what Naruto told us, he met him before he was kidnapped" I noticed that even when talking about the blonde guy, they completely ignored him, they left him to lay there, even if his bleeding stopped, it wasn't the proper thing to do.

 They didn't even notice that they were leaving him like that; it just escaped their minds, as the most important things always do. "so what do you think happened? Do you think it has anything to do with Itachi?" Ino asked Kakashi, "most likely Itachi decided to erase Sasuke's memory and give him some fake ones, it's hard but he was a master of the sharingan" he answered.

 Itachi? Memory erasing? Is it really possible? Was it true? Am I someone else? Could I be that Sasuke guy?

  "so that weird wall thing inside his mind was..." Ino asked "yes" Kakashi said shortly, "then how do we remove that thing?" the pink haired girl asked, 'for that, we need Itachi himself, or an Hyuga, an Hyuga could learn Itachi's chackra pattern and can dismantle it" he replied.****

An Hyuga? What is that? And what is the chackra thing they were talking about?

******************outside that room, minutes later***************

normal POV, no more 1st body narrator, for now…

"so, can you do it?" Sakura asked Hinata, but she didn't get any response, Hinata was too busy tending to Naruto, "I don't think I can, I'm not good with mind jutsus, let alone combining them with the bakyugan, I'm sorry, but I just can't" she said after a while.

 she was in shock about how quickly they forgot about her husband, it was one of the things the leaf always done to him, they ignored him, not from hate or anything like that, he was just cast aside whenever something new came along, she was happy he was out now, it would pain him to see Sakura and Kakashi acting this way, "it would be better if you don't know about this" she said softly to him. 

"Then what do we do? I hoped Hinata could do it but she can't, so we can forget about a quick chackra dismantling, we'll have to read the chackra otherwise, and it will taka a long time" Kakashi continued "we need someone who can understand Itachi's mind, so he could see where the pattern begins, after that it'll be simple" all the eyes where staring at him. ****

"Where can we find someone who can do that? Ino asked, "didn't the blonde girl say something about the ramen guy when you found me? He did seem to know me" they were all shocked as Sasuke spoke, "his name is Tskubakaru, maybe he knows something" he continued "don't look at me like that, I just want to get this over with, and I don't think you'll let me go anytime soon" they listened and agreed with him, that Tskubakaru was a shinobi, and Reilla said he was an expert one. 

"But we have no guarantee he's still there and we know nothing about him" Ino said in pain, even if she hoped that that Tskubakaru guy could bring back Sasuke's memory, she knew it was just a dream now.

 _"I do"_ Naruto awakened _"I know who he is, I think I can track him"_ Naruto did know Tskubakaru, and he didn't hate him even though he was a part of the kidnapping many years ago, compared to the others, Tskubakaru was like a friend to him, whenever his shift came by he just sat and read a newspaper until Naruto fell asleep, Naruto couldn't recall even one time Tskubakaru hurt him, but he had  a few  memories of just talking to him.

 he wasn't as cold as the others, he wasn't even passionate about getting the Kyubi out. Naruto realized that Tskubakaru did things only because he was told to, as far as Naruto knew, Tskubakaru never had his own goals.

 The night later, six people left the village, four shinobies, named Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Naruto, a baby named Karen which her parents didn't want to leave alone, and a confused guy named Tollas by himself but Sasuke by the others. 

They were on a secret mission, given to them by themselves, the council didn't have much control over them, so they left a note a Gai's place, they decided to let him handle all the fuss about their leaving. 

Well, to be exact, they trusted Kakashi with the note, but he just slipped it into Gai's house and continued writing his own book, "Midnight heavenly strike", he dedicated it to his literature mentor, Jiraiya of the legendary three, he sat down and tried to organize his own achievements in the man/woman field, he looked at his list, a tear came down his face, the list was shorter than the book title.

Tollas learned a lot during this month of traveling, Ino was married to some rich guy's son, she didn't even meet him until they got engaged, and they stayed that way only enough time to learn each other's name and daily routine, he even sent their son to a boarding school away from the leaf, she had no love in her relationship, she didn't even tell him her husband name.

 Sakura's life weren't perfect as well; she was going off and on with some guy named Lee since she was 15 and they already had a child together, she also tried dating non-shinobies, but her strength and position at the leaf intimidated many of them, she was also one of Sasuke's teammates when they were younger, Naruto was the other teammate.

 As Tollas already knew, the legendary nine tails demon was sealed inside Naruto by the leader of the village when he was an infant, he had a hard time with the village and left it many times to think until he settled down with his wife, Hinata. Hinata wasn't only Naruto's wife, she was also the heir to her clan, which was supposed to be the strongest one in the entire village, but she also had some problems with herself at some point, but she didn't tell him anything more about it, and Tollas didn't think it would be appropriate to ask. 

Other than personal info, Tollas also learned about the life of the shinobi in general matters, each time they folded their tent's he couldn't find a trace of a clue there was a tent around, he wasn't an expert or even a beginner, but he had feeling that even other ninjas would have problems to see that there was a tent around, stealth was their main concern, even Karen's dippers were buried underground, he didn't understand those acts, it wasn't as if someone followed them or did they try to commit something wrong, __

_"that's where you're wrong"_ Naruto said one morning "_someone can always be following us, and we might be in a need to commit something like that some time, so it's best to be prepared, we are all potential targets, Ino can be targeted to get ransom from her husband's family, I could be abducted because of the demon I'm carrying, Sakura can be taken in order to use or prevent us to use her genjutsus, Hinata could be kidnapped to blackmail her clan. someone can even be after you for the fun of ruining another shinobi's mission or to get the payment instead of us, that would apply to any paid mission, but the basics are the same"_ he said, Tollas was amazed to hear about all the possible scenarios and the dangers they hold.__

_"And even if we aren't attacked, information about us can be gathered easily, if now we're here, they'll have two weeks to try to infiltrate the village disgusing themselves as our group, and we might need to get money in other ways, less legal that what you've done, and when the police comes to look for us, we can't just stay in the inn at the same room, we must be on our toes all the time" _he finished his explanation, in some way, it all made sense to Tollas.

 _"weren't you going to ask why can't we just beat the hell of those cops?_" Naruto asked, "no need to, it's because cops bring more cops and more publicity means it would be easy to find us out" he said in somewhat pride, there actions seemed reasonable now, even if they took almost an hour and were boring to watch as they returned the environment to it's exact previous state. 

He was ordered to watch over Karen while they did it. Karen was defiantly Naruto's and Hinata's daughter, she had blonde hair and whisker-like birthmark like her father, but her eyes were blank like Hinata's, she was always cheerful, even with him, the new guy she never seen before.

******** Chapter 11 - Search for the Lost Past – End******** ****

don't go yet,,, you still have my rantings to read about!

well, first thing first, I'm well aware that this chapter was a drawback in writing quality, I can blame it on the GADNA (the pre army thing), but the truth is that I was probably really tired when I wrote this chapter, so it came out like this…but worry not, next chapter will bring some action and plot, and if it doesn't then…who gives a F&%k?

now, personal ranting about the passing week:

I woke up at 5:30 each day, which is before the sun, and it's really cold, then we ate bad fatting food, and did stupid things I need a Blog to tell you about in, so I'll just point the highlights....

A. The bathrooms. 3 cells for over 50 people… and no paper unless you prepared some… you can tell by yourself that it smelled like shit, and even the floor was filled with… shit.

B. Kitchen works. 7 hours of washing dishes… and then washing the walls and everything else! It's madness, Madness I SAY! Add to that the fact I was one of the 5 (out of 16) people who worked hard and the conclusion is that I don't want to see another sink in my whole life.

C. The people. Out of my sixteen boys team, 5 were super idiot trouble makers, another 8 were just plain spineless idiots, and the rest were either annoying idiots or boring idiots, then there were the commanders (mostly females) who were short (somewhere between 145-160 cm each) idiots with a few psychological complexes.. this all supports my theory about the fact the world is filled with …….. IDIOTS!

And about the thing I went there to do,,, I shot the M16 rifle at the shooting range, and I got to tell you it's quite the experience, the andernaline kicks in and after the first 3 bullets you stop thinking and just focus on the feeling, but that really effects your' mind, so I ended up hitting the target only 2\11 times, because I was too much floating in the feeling to aim right.

On the other side, now I have a few anime filled days to complete what I missed during this week…

Shout out! (again, only one… what's so hard about reviewing?)

Chibi Dragon: phew! I thought you forgot about me… about the original storys thing, it might seem like I'm creating something that wasn't done before, but this story is based on a lot of other stories I read here, for example (only a few, I might get the whole list at chap 15).

Heat: the first story I read, a lot about Naruto's inside.

Bloodlines: a great Naruto adventure.

Betherlod (don't know to spell, the Naruto Tamari thing) : another great story, inspired me to write.

All the "kyubi teaches Naruto stuff" stories: there are tons of them, most of them are good.

All the "X returns to the leaf" stories: mostly "pain of love" or something, which owns.

All the "Naruto turns into a chick" stories: mostly the one about Naruto's sexy form getting a personality, it inspired me to write Reilla.

The story were Naruto meets a fox: I just liked the idea, so it'll be in my story.

   It isn't the complete list, but heck, like any of us care! I just want to say that Berserk and Trigun also had a tremendous effect on this story, but not yet, just wait a few months to see.

So to conclude, I can't write anything original, but if every Mangaka would have asked my opinion, I could make any story much better (wow, I'm modest!).

Well, read and review, and here's a quick question, would you like me to move the publishing day of this story to Tuesday instead?  


	12. The Number 1 Rookie re education

Well, another week, another chapter, this one has two parts, one focusing on Tollas\Sasuke and one on Naruto\Kyubi, the first part is quite pointless, the second will be vital for the squeal, so enjoy.

Chapter 12: The #1 Rookie re-education

The night came after a few hours of walking, Tollas was always proud at his physical condition, but he never imagined it was as good enough to keep him walking with ninjas. 

As they were getting ready to camp he saw Hinata showing some hand gesture to Karen, "what is this thing?" Tollas asked her,  he was confused, it was slow enough for his eyes to follow, but the moves were so perfect that even he could tell she can do them all in less the a second.

 "it's called hand seals, this one it the tiger" she crossed her fingers in a odd matter, "it's used to focus chackra into different parts of the body, the one's I showed her were part of my family's Bakyugan" all the strange words made no sense to Tollas, but he figured that with a little help, he could enter his "mind" again, if anything else fails, that seemed to be the place where he felt best, and he could check for sure if his "memories" were real or not.

 "Ino, can I ask you something?" he asked, "sure, what's on your mind?" she replied, "when you and Naruto invaded my 'mind', we were in some strange room, what was that place?" he gathered his courage and asked, "oh, that room was a mental image of your brain, it was created the moment someone else other than you entered your mind, and it disappeared when they left" she explained "you won't be able to figure out your memories from there, you'll have to do it the old fashioned way, if that was what you were thinking about" she could read he was disappointed from her answer.

 Later that night, while he was supposed to sleep, he snack out of his tent "having hard time sleeping?" he heard Sakura's voice, she was sitting there, her hands were constantly moving into different seals.

 "sorta, what are you doing?" he responded, the truth was the he had nightmares keeping him awake, in his dreams, his past was crumbling into nothing, only to reveal to cold stare of the monster inside his new found "friend', Naruto.

 "it's my turn today to stand guard, so I'm just putting up a genjutsu" she said, her hands were still moving in high speed, "Genjutsu? What's that?" he heard the word many times, and he was told Sakura was a master in doing it, but he wasn't quite sure what it is.

 "I guess someone should explain it to you sooner or later,,, here's how it goes. There are 3 types of jutsus: Tai, Nin, and Gen, Taijutsu is fairly simple, it's basically martial arts and fighting techniques, there are few expectations, but that's what we mostly refer to as Taijutsu.

 Next is Ninjutsu, it's much more complicated, it's everything you can refer to as 'supernatural', spitting fireballs, throwing ice,  summoning animals and creating clones from dust, it comes in various forms but it is created the same way, chackra and seals. 

The last one is genjutsu, illusions, it's what I do best, you can't tell, but for anyone on the outside, the camp doesn't exist, all they see is just the rest of the forest, and if they try to move inside they'll find that they somehow made a complete circle around us, it's not very hard to detect, but we don't need anything better for now" she concluded.

Tollas understood some of it, and missed some as well, but now something else has taken his attention "shouldn't this illusion effect animals as well?" he asked  "it does, only animals who were around when the genjutsu was created can see through it" she replied, a hint of stress in her voice, why would he ask it? 

"I'm pretty sure that dog wasn't here before…" he pointed at a puppy, which was crawling towards Naruto's tent at a slow but steady pace "wake up, everyone! We might have a situation around!" she shouted in a high pitched voice as she pulled out a kunai and jumped in front of the puppy. 

"what's the problem?" Ino said as she squeezed out of her tent, she really liked the nights that Sakura guarded them, it left the whole tent to her.

 _"What is it?" _"what's the matter?" Naruto and Hinata asked almost at the same time, Hinata was holding Karen at her arms, and Naruto was clearly keeping an eye on her. Karen, on the other side, was waving her arms towards a small dog puppy, "how could something pass your genjutsu?" Ino asked, "what's so special about this dog?" Tollas continued, "can it be an enemy attack?" Hinata said. __

_"this isn't a dog, it's a fox"_ Naruto added, "Dog, fox, whatever it is, why is it here?" Hinata asked, "it's not possible, he shouldn't have been able to pass my illusion" Sakura said, she was a master of genjutsu, she was able to make an illusion of anything and it would be as real as the original, nothing was supposed to pass her illusion, jounins had problem seeing through her illusions, and even if she hadn't tried real hard this time, it was supposed to be enough. 

"if it's an enemy attack, shouldn't they see that they failed to surprise us already?" Tollas asked, ninjas had a strange way of seeing stuff, they would always think that things were more than they really were, but in Tollas's eyes, the enemy should attack the moment they realized their plan failed.

 "I checked with my Bakyugan, we are alone here" Hinata said, her eyes returned to normal, only Naruto and Karen were silent, they just looked at the fox "_I think we should give him a name"_ Naruto finally said.

 "Who are you talking about?" Ino asked in confusion _"the fox, who else can I be talking about?"_ Naruto said, confused as well from the question, "why do you want to name the fox?" Sakura asked him, why would he ever want to name a fox he just met in the middle of the forest? __

_"well, just calling  fox sounds offensive to someone who lives in your house"_ he answered simply, "what makes you think he'll be living at our house?" Hinata turned to him with fiery eyes _"ah.. he really likes Karen, and she likes him, so I thought it was obvious"_ he just noticed what he was talking about, he was too busy holding up the fox and watching it leak Karen's face to see they were confused from he previous question.

 "you are just impossible, you know? I guess you are right, he is really cute, maybe we can name him Shu-al?" she smiled to him and started petting the fox, he smelled her a bit and submitted himself to her soft hands, "yep, he really is KAWUAII!" Sakura said in a childish voice. 

"are we the only ones who still think about the fact this fox crossed the genjutsu?" Ino asked Tollas, "I guess so, weird world" he replied silently.

"I didn't expect that" Naruto heard the dark voice and opened his eyes, he was in his house again, standing beside him was the Kyubi, it was one of those dreams, Naruto convinced the Kyubi to wait with all the talk until he wakes up, but this time the Kyubi insisted on invading Naruto's dream __

_"what do you mean by that?"_ he asked, "I had a little talk with Shu-al before, he's still small so I couldn't get a real answer from him, but he says he followed a strange stench from Karen, not from you, from Karen" the Kyubi answered, the situation confused him as well, he knew that foxes would come after Naruto because of  the relation they both shared, but Shu-al said clearly that he noticed them only after Naruto picked him up. 

_"from Karen? How is it possible? Every fox I ever met followed me… wait a minute, are you sealed into Karen as well?"_ Naruto asked, he never considered the possibility, he didn't know much about how sealed monsters and genetics combined, but he assumed that the seal was just like a scar, and even if it's ever lasting, it wouldn't pass on, would it? 

"I'm not sure myself, normal possessed people are usually taken over by the monster inside them sooner or later, you are a different case, the best I ever did was to guide your movements, but I was still bond by you, even when I did manage to act on my own, I could never completed my plans"

Both the Kyubi and Naruto smirked when they heard the words "Normal" and "Possessed" combined, people like Naruto and Gaara were the complete opposite of normality. 

"but still the Gaara kid was controlled by a dead sand priest, and he doesn't even count as a real demon, but he still had much more control over him than I do…" the Kyubi said in a disappointed tune 

_"to hell with your control, how can you not know where you are?"_ Naruto shouted, "it's more complicated than what you think, let me put it in a way you can understand, when you make battle plans that involve shadow clones, when do you think about the plan?" the Kyubi was restless, his dream about controlling Naruto faded away with the years, as he realized it will never happen.

 _"I think about the plan and then create the clones, otherwise I would just be wasting my power"_ Naruto said, he didn't see where it was leading "well, and what happens when something unexpected occurs? How do your clones react then?" the Kyubi asked, Naruto thought back to his first training as a genin, Kakashi has replaced himself with one of Naruto's clones, and Naruto ended up fighting himself.

 _"what's your point?"_ he asked the demon "if I'm inside Karen, it's just a part of me, like a clone, but he acts exactly the same as I do, I can guess he is still sleeping now or something like that, but she'll have to confront him, me, someday, just like you did" the demon replied with an evil grin.

 _"Oh, that's just great, she'll have to suffer the same things I did? And here I was hoping for her to have a normal life"_ Naruto said in anger and pain, "not really, most of the guys who fought me are somewhere near dead, and most of the people in your age group don't even know about me, so I think she has a decent chance for a normal life, and besides, she has a family" the Kyubi answered.

 Family, the word was somewhat new to the demon, for centuries his routine was simple, destroy and kill until someone manages to stop him then wait a while as a soul until enough chackra flows around to create a new body, and start by killing all descendents of the guy who defeated him last time, it was what he done ever since chackra began to flow in this plane.

 _"wait a second, if you reappear even when killed, wouldn't it be easier to you to have me killed so you can reincarnate yourself at your own body?"_ Naruto asked, he never understood why the Kyubi helped him… 

"hey, how come you can read my thoughts?" the fox demon asked, he was used to reading Naruto's mind, but he never imagined it will go the other way _"dunno, but it's cool, now I can make fun of you as well"_ he answered with a mental evil smile.

 "Oh crap, here goes my privacy, anyway, about you question: if I believed that killing you will return me home, then I would have got you killed long ago, but unfortunately, the seal has marked you as my new body. And if my body is destroyed before I took full control over it, I would have to wait much more time until a new body emerges, so I'm helping you to live until I take your body, don't think it something else"

The monster explained quickly, that was what he used to believe, but he had a feeling that he might never control Naruto, and a memory started to form inside the demon's head.

A blonde man walking down the field road, A blond man which wasn't even human, he was walking at a wasteland, which held a primitive auction of some country, for the first time in his life the blond man wasn't interested in destroying, causing havoc and raining destruction, he had something else on his mind, not as 'evil' as killing but thrilling non the less.

 it was a different kind of enjoyment, one that he couldn't find anywhere at his home due to the lack of nice females back there, they were loud, annoying and hell-bent with explosions and mass murder, not that it was bad, but he expected more than his dates, just sharing the same hobbies didn't mean they would be good enough for him, he had different expectations from the one who will be the Kyubi's mate.

He kept walking, he looked around, some men with fighting skills passed by him, the weaker ones tried to insult him for his blonde hair and whiskers, the smarter ones tried to hide their presence to slip past his notice, a candle fire suddenly flickered, the road was now full of dead bodies, both of the strong and the weak, pillars of stone pierced their chests. 

Only the blonde man wasn't there, he kept walking, checking if there were any blood stains on his hands, of course there weren't any, he laughed to himself, even in this two legged form, he was one of the strongest powers in the planes, he could color the land red with blood before midnight, but he wasn't there for that, he looked around and saw a cave, and inside it was the reason he came there.

Hours later, he was lying besides her, he quite enjoyed it, and she was trying to convince herself that they had a real relationship and what just happened wasn't just two strangers who met and jumped on each other, she asked him for his name. He sighted in response, he knew that humans were obsessed with naming things, and he should have though of a name sooner, but he was too busy thinking about his new form to decide on one, he looked outside and saw a waterfall crush into a lake, it gave him an idea.

Nine months after that night, the woman looked at her new born son, she remembered everything about that man, and even if it meant disownment by her family, she kept the baby, she whispered to the baby the only thing that man ever told her, although she lost everything she had, it didn't matter to her, she said "you, my son, are an Uzumaki".

********Chapter 12 - : The #1 Rookie re-education – End*******

well, I've got no reviews to do shout out's for, so I'll rant and talk about my new fic, Deamon.Naruto.Angel

Ranting: I have to hand over a big English project tomorrow, but I didn't even start it, so I'm pretty much dead, and combined with my test score (73), they'll kick me out of native speakers and I'll have to study English for another whole year. BHAAA!

BTW: I just finished watching Trigun for the third time, it still owns!

Other fic: well, I got some nice reviews on it, so I'll try working on the second chapter tomorrow, I suppose I'll stop using the ultra short lines, and go back to paragraphs, unfortunately, the web page settings are different than the word ones, so I won't be able to start the lines inside the text as I want, but I'll find a way. Anyway, if you're worrying about it's originality, then I'll just say that it won't exactly follow the plot line of D.N.angel, and it will have both Naruto and my original elements while using the skeleton of Daisuke's relationships, the main reason is that I only have 3 volumes of the manga, and I don't want to watch the anime again right now.

On the last subject, this story has only 3 chapters left, two of actual story, and one to close everything down, so if you have any questions about me, the 'shadow of life' story or the true meaning of life, just start sending them!


	13. 13 Is Bad Luck

Another week, another chapter, and another only one reviewer… 

But before we move to the next chapter, I have some comments about chap 12 which I forgot to write last week:

The fox: the fox was supposed to become the representative of the Kyubi in Karen, but after thinking a while I decided to drop that plotline and just keep him as a "Kawaii!" factor. I had some problems finding him a name, I wanted to use F-chan (fox-chan, like P-chan from Ranma 1\2) but F-chan doesn't really fit, next came K-chan (Kyubi chan) and K-kun (like Kyubi-kun, and K-kun is also used in love hina and puni puni poemi), but I wasn't sure about them. When I took my dog out to a walk someone said to me that he looks like a fox (his a German Shepard with foxy ears, my dog) and then it hit, "shu-al" which is the Hebrew word for fox.

The kyubi's memories: I wrote that part to explain how come the kyubi demon and Naruto have such a 'normal' relationship, and why I didn't include any parts in which the Kyubi forcefully takes Naruto's body to commit shameful evil acts like he does in so many other good stories. So anyway, the explanation is because all advance blood lines are from humans who were gifted (or cursed) by demons, and the Uzumaki is also one of those bloodlines, in this case, The kyubi took human form and mated with a human female, which gave birth to the entire uzumaki bloodline. The actual idea came from a forum post I read months ago, which stated that the nine tailed fox original appearance was in Indian (India, not native amricans) legends, in which he took form of a princess and mated with humans.

That's about it, so start reading!

Chapter 13: 13 is Bad Luck

 Orochimaru was surprised watching what happened, the small fox just walked into the genjutsu, these things didn't happen by coincidence, the jutsu was perfect, even he had problems noticing it, but his goal was there.

 years after his supposed death. Orochimaru saw him now, standing there like a normal man, even if he was over his prime, he still had what Orochimaru wanted, and his body was usable for at least ten more years.

"I won't miss this chance" Orochimaru said to himself as he thanked Tskubakaru, he was sure he lost his only opportunity to achieve his dream, Sasuke was in front of him, and he didn't plan to give up on his future body.

 He wasn't sure what happened, Tskubakaru sent him a note and told him that Sasuke is alive and is suffering from memory lose of some sort and is now held by the leaf, Orochimaru never thought that Tskubakaru will be such a help to him, even if they were no longer a team, their interests still combined, he wanted Sasuke's body, and Tskubakaru wanted the leaf to leave him alone. 

Orochimaru decided to wait with his plan as he saw the fox enter, it was quite amusing to see how they welcomed that small animal inside so fast. he looked down at his arms, the sealing was still there, but because of his soul nature and the treatment he received he could move his arms to some extant and perform seals, not as fast as he wanted, but it was enough for what he had in mind.

All he had to do was to get Sasuke out of there, and then to re-activate the curse seal and take over the last Uchiha body, he signaled the bandit gang he hired "wait two hours, and attack, kill them all" he ordered them. He didn't expect them to be able to kill even one, but they were a good distraction, hopefully only one shinobi will stay with Sasuke while the others fight the 60 members of the gang, then he'll grab him and run away, there was only one problem- Naruto.

The nine tails boy, he heard news from Tskubakaru, he said that both Itachi and Kisame were killed by him, the boy was stronger than anyone else in the leaf hidden village, in the fire country, and most probably in any other country imaginable. But he had two weaknesses, his wife and daughter, using them was the only way for him to win, otherwise he'll end up dead just like anyone else, and that was the thing he was afraid of the most.

"go to sleep, Sakura, I'll handle the rest of the shift" Hinata said, she wasn't in the mood to sleep now, but since they were on a trip, Naruto wasn't an option like when they were home, so taking the guard was the next best thing to do. An hour passed, nothing happened, she looked into the forest again, still nothing, using the Bakyugen was tiring, but it helped her relax her mind, another hour passed, but this time she saw something, humans, and a lot of them, just bandits. 

They shouldn't have been able to see them, but they still headed in a straight line to the camp, she woke up Ino and Sakura, "what now? Another fox came in?" Sakura asked, "no, Bandits, and they are coming this way, we might need to get away from here, fighting them will be quite a noisy mess" Hinata answered. she went to her own tent, they didn't have much time, about 10 minutes before the raid team of the bandits will come, not enough time to clean the place, barely enough to get away. 

"Wake up, Naruto, we're leaving" she said, he tried to ask why but he silent look has closed any option to argue about it_ "o,k I'll get Sasuke out, take care of Karen and Shu-al_" he said, the small fox was sleeping besides Karen in the same way Karen slept on her parents.

 _"damm, I hate using this so early, it's an omen for a bad day" _he said to himself as he preformed a few seals _"Kage Bunshin no jutsu_!" he screamed silently, five clones appeared besides him, three Narutos were now wrapping the tents, another one was scouting the area behind them for the fastest trail, the fifth one was helping Sasuke get up, and the last one was complaining how annoying it will be when the clones disappear and the memories will come to him. "you know, we can save time house cleaning if you'd use that more often, you can combine it with a henge and create a new jutsu, you can name it fast house keeping maid no jutsu" Hinata said with a smile.

_"no, I think I rather keep my hermen no jutsu, much cooler, less embracing"_ the sixth Naruto said in response "Less embracing? You think that walking around as twenty naked blonds is better than cleaning you own house!?! And didn't you promise me you'll stop using that jutsu?" she was almost shouting at him. "Rreally, my husband, still using the stupidest skill ever invented. it was shameful  when he was 12, now it's just ,,, ARHH!" she thought to herself, but they didn't have time to do it, the bandits were closing in on them, it would be at least a whole day until they can get them off their backs. ****

"You o.k?" Ino asked, "yeah, I can keep on, but where are we running?" Tollas asked, he was sweating badly, and he felt that his feet were like jelly, but he wouldn't show it to anyone, because he was who he was. "Are you sure? It'll be a long run, we have a couple more hours until we get there, but once we are out of their sight, we could slow down" Sakura said, "Yes, I'm sure I o.k" he replied in somewhat anger, Tollas noticed that wherever he was, she was always there, she was sticking to him like glue.

 "What are we going to do there?" he asked, looking at Ino, "nothing serious, we'll blend in the crowed and then hit the road again" Sakura jumped in once more.

"So, you think you can run away from me?" Orochimaru knew that Sasuke wasn't a perfect host for him anymore, but he held the shringan, and Orochimaru was patient. He could take over the body, sprout some kids, train them well and then take over their body and eyes, he was sure that the chance was lost forever, but thanks to Tsubakaru, he looked at Sasuke again. 

At the meantime, Tsubakaru was happily giving up the keys to the Ramen stand and started heading out for the sound village, where he would become the 3rd Sound Kage, and live without trouble for the rest of his life.

"Yes, a blond guy at his 30's and a black haired woman, they have a blond little girl with them and a small dog" Orochimaru instructed the cop on a 'Opium transfer' taking place, it would hold them for an hour or so, and then he could capture his prize, Sasuke. 

Ino, Sakura and Tollas were walking down the street, they knew how Naruto's mind worked, even with all the changes he still was Naruto, he expected them to stay low for a while and act like a normal couple until Naruto thought it was time to leave, and then he would somehow manage to find them and tell them where to meet him, after all, Naruto was Naruto. 

It would have worked well, unless there were to encounter an angry looking suspicious last standing member of the 3 legendary shinobies, who goes by the name of Orochimaru. 

"hello there, my sweet" he said to Sasuke, but for a strange reason, Tollas wasn't acting confused or hiding behind one of the girls, he just looked at the man who appeared before him, "It's you" Tollas growled in burning eyes, as he unintentionally got into a fighting position.

 "Orochimaru!" both Sakura and Ino gasped twice, once for seeing him, and the second time to see Tollas's reaction, "So, you do remember you old master, and now that Itachi is dead, it's time for you to fill you part of our deal, your always keep your promises, don't you? Orochimaru snapped his fingers; a mark appeared on Tollas's neck. 

"Go get Naruto! We can't deal with him" Ino jumped between the two and said, "This is my fight, Naruto has his problems, isn't it right, Orochimaru?" Tollas told her as he walked passed her "I always keep my promises, and you know something? When I left the leaf I remade an old promise, that I would come back to rebuild the Uchiha clan, no matter what happens" his Sharingan red eyes flashed.****

 "Stupid me, I guess my Curse seal has awakened your memory, but no worry, it'll only make it pleasurable, my dear Sasuke" Orochimaru winked at him, "yes, it will be, pleasurable, but not in the way you think!" Sasuke smiled as he bit off the tip of his hand.

"What's that?!?" the police officer cried, he was standing in an inn, ready to stop the "greatest drug deal ever made in the city" as his captain described the situation, the innocent looking family who stood before him, a man, a woman, a small girl and a pet, but he was informed that they were in fact experts in moving drug shipments around the fire country. 

And he was in charge of holding them at the same place until a squad of shinobies from the sound village came to infiltrate as them and make the biggest bust ever, and now he was interrupted by a sudden exploding sound. __

_"That's what we call a chance"_ The blond man said with a smirk as they vanished with a cloud of smoke. "what was that sound?" Hinata asked, _"not sure, but I thinks that a few buildings just collapsed"_ Naruto answered his wife, he was holding Karen and Shu-al was sleeping at Hinata's hands.****

 "What is that thing!" she screamed, "Surprise" the kyubi said. _"MANDA!"_ Naruto shouted in awe, the snake could only mean one thing, Orochimaru.

Naruto was running as fast as he could "_Ino__ and Sakura can't beat that thing, and Sasuke can't even hide!"_ Naruto shouted through his mind, he promised that he'll never let anyone else die, and definitely not Sasuke, he was dead once, he won't let it happen again, no matter what situation. 

"So, boy… we meet again? And what a surprise…you call me against your old master? I guess the wheels turned on him, he killed his master and now his prized student will kill him with his jutsus, justice is really poetic, isn't it?" The snake hissed, but Sasuke just smiled coldly as he unleashed himself against the enemy.

 Orochimaru barely dodged, he didn't expect Sasuke to retain his speed without training daily in the last years "that just makes me want you more, Mouse bite no jutsu!" he scratched his hand, as the blood spilled over the ground a couple of huge mice appeared before them.****

 "Do you know how to catch snakes? You immobilize them from the neck…" Orochimaru stated as the mice stormed at Manda with visible gigantic fangs, "snake venom vine!" Sasuke screamed while punching his hands through the ground, snaked crawled out in amazing speed, heading for the mice and Orochimaru, they got to the mice but Orochimaru was nowhere in sight…

Until he was holding Kunais to Sakura's and Ino's necks, "No, Ino!" Sasuke tried to shout, but he was interrupted by Ino's voice_ "wow, you really are stupid… you just admitted to me that you can't even beat Sasuke, I don't have to worry now that I know it"_ both the girls turned into Naruto and vanished, "Kage Bunshin again... You never get tired of it, don't you? But this is my fight, keep out of this, dobe" Sasuke demanded.

 _"Bahha, you'll never change, I guess it's a good thing, but hell you can be annoying!!!"_ Naruto shouted to him from the top of the roof. "so, it's you and me, Sasuke… will you be able to defeat me?" Orochimaru asked, "Yes" Sasuke answered calmly as a Kunai stuck out from Orochimaru's chest "you haven't figured out what was going here? Did you?" Sasuke asked.

 orochimaru looked back only to find another Sasuke there "you and him, together" he cuffed blood, "half right, when Naruto was being Ino and Sakura he made the Kage Bunshin seals several times, you were distracted by the mice but I was able to learn that move and perform it to get a clone to scream and insult Naruto while I snack behind you" Sasuke said, a smile of victory on his face.

 _"well, just think about it as a welcome back present, just don't expect anything else when we get back"_ Naruto jumped down from the street lamp, "heah! I'll just ask you for a fight, that way I could get all of you moves, you know that'll you always be Mr. dead last… and by the way, won't Hinata be furious once she gets here?" Sasuke asked, Sasuke smile grew larger when he saw that Naruto was shaking..

------------- Chapter 13 – 13 is bad luck – End ------------------

well, we have only two weeks until the end, one actual chapter, and one Q&A chapter, and after that, the squeal starts. You can start sending me questions about everything, so that the last chapter won't be too empty, but never mind that, here's two shoutouts for the same person!

Eikou 1: so, you planned to come to Israel? Was it on some religious pilgrim-like thing or just for the fun of being here? Any way, Isreal is nice, but nothing compared to anywhere in Europe, mostly because Israel is too small to have a decent trip in, but it can be great to continue from here to Sinnai (which is under Egypt's control). FLCL does own, it's one of the few animes I've watched over two times, I love "riding on a shooting star", Narutaru isn't weird in FLCL's way, it's more in a "hey, what the hell are you doing to him! Stop doing that!" kindaway, It starts out childish but then it goes into the gory zone of horribly dead people, on the same subject, you should try 100 stories, which takes the lead out of berserk's hands and becomes my number one 'want to throw up my soul' anime. About shaman king, they named horo horo tre? How do you pronounce it? Te-ree, Te-ere or Tree? And what happened to all the boro boro jokes? Speaking of which, check out YYH 15\16, when kuruma fights the rock dude, and Kuwabare is upset because he says "rose thorn" in English, it's really funny to watch the dubbed version with subs on…

WOW! No computer for three weeks? It means a lot of sunlight! What are doing out there? In the cold, cold harsh world of the non anime?

Eikou 2: don't worry, I don't have enough heart to get hurt by non-reviews, but I like to mooch off you guilt feelings… oh, did I just say that? Never mind…

Sasuke was supposed to stay dead when I started this story, I really hate him and I wish he would die soon, but still, after a while, I saw a lot of 'X returns to the village' fics and I couldn't resist the temptation of including such a thing here, so I deleted a part which talked about sasuke's dead body, and just made it as something their spies told them. About Ino, well I have no idea about her family name either, but I can tell you that her life will take somewhat turn for the best, along with devastating turns for the worst, but still, life will be sorta good for Ino.

Your elders suggested you should marry early? Wow, that sound's pretty much like total shit, what community are you part of that still does those things? I know some Brooklyn Jews do stuff like that, but I don't know about any others…

Oh, yeah, I just want to tell you that I we bought the school winter uniform yesterday, it's a giant capuchin shirt, I got mine in black, so I look like a mad serial killer, FUN!

Well, last chapter next week, do the regular thing you never do and press the button!


	14. The Cycle ends, The Menace Returns

Wow, it's been three months since I started publishing this story, and now it's come to the end… well, it's not really the end, the sequal will start in a week from today, and this isn't even the final update on this piece of work, but still you know the meaning…

Chapter 14: The Cycle ends, The Menace Returns

********************Back at the Hidden Leaf Village*********************

"welcome back, Sasuke!" said the giant sign at the entrance to the Uchiha section of the village, the place used to be filled with ghost building, that only spiders lived in, but Ino has used her husband's money to call for a cleaning crew, "Damn, and here I was hoping to be the last sharingan user" Kakashi said to Gai, they were both at the back of the party, non of them even dared to think about asking one of the girls to dance, and they were both too old to even think about beer and sake, so they just sat and complained, like all the old people do.

 _"so how are you planning to recreate the Uchiha clan_?" Naruto asked, soaking his throat with a second grade quality beer, "beats me, I guess I never thought about it…I think I'll start by going through the records and find the closest female kin alive and…" Sasuke started to explain his plan, only to be stopped by Naruto _"what are you talking about? you'll end up like Kakashi that way, just do it"_ he pushed his friend towards a specific girl.

 "Ahmm, would you care to dance with me, Ino?" Sasuke asked, blushing for the first time, "I'd love to" she answered, her husband wasn't even at the fire country, and her son was miles away in some kindergartener for the rich. "so. Ino and Sasuke.. this is new, what will Sakura say?" Hinata asked her husband, who was amused from the rare view of blush from Sasuke, _"she left the party with Lee about an hour ago, and I think he had a ring with him"_ he responded with half a smile, it was about time that Sakura made something with her love life, and Sasuke's return gave her a new hope about how some things do work out in the end, 

"And where's Kiba? I wanted to congratulate him and Shinzune about their third son" she continued with the 3rd degree interrogation, which Naruto didn't seem to mind, perhaps it was the gallons of bad beer, the sight of Sasuke blushing which made him so soft, it might have also been Hinata's presence, which had an amazing effect on him, no matter the situation.

"_no__, don't need it, don't want it"_ Naruto said to the elders, "but.. you always said…" _"No! I was wrong, I've seen enough people at that position, I'm not going to let Karen grow up without a father, she'll have a perfectly normal family"_ he stated firmly, a childhood dream which was just a dream, nothing more.

"what did they want?" Hinata asked, _"nothing particular, did I miss anything?"_  he lied, he knew she'll think the same as the elders, and make him take the job, the council has done a great work until now, and there were better candidates for the office anyway, "yes, quite a bit, Shino tried to Karaoke, but he apparently has a stage fear, when he opened his mouth, bugs started to fly out, not a sight for kids" she laughed, and he joined her, the thought of Shino Karaoke-ing was hilarious, to say the least…

*************************************************************

34 years, 364 days, countless enemies and friend, a newly discovered family, one wife and one girl, one day until he turned 35.

Naruto's day of birth was a memorial day for the 4th and all the fallen shinobies who fought the Kyubi, it used to be the worst day of the year when he was younger, and even today it wasn't a day for parties, all he planned was just to take Hinata on a romantic dinner, the place wasn't set yet, but he had a whole day to make the preparations, and so he sunk into his sleep and dreams.

------------------years ago-----------------

"how was your side?" the nose scarred chunin asked, "piece of cake, I took care of all the guards, they won't bother us, sensei" Naruto answered, Iruka picked up the powder bag, "this spy hideout will be a warning to the grass not to mess up with the leaf anymore" Naruto nailed the bag to the wall and started counting.

"so the next patrol is here? How many of them?" hid sensei asked, "five, seems like genins and a chunin, I'll take care of them, you just keep setting up the explosives" Naruto answered with  smile and disappeared to the darkness, his weapons were still clean of blood, and he wanted to keep it that way.

The patrol passed the corner and noticed Naruto, he looked at them, the leader was a few years older than him, and the rest were at his own age. They all drew their weapons out and attacked at the same time, Naruto flashed out his shuriakns and threw them all at once with precise aim onto his enemies' hands, they all screamed in surprise when their Kunais, swords and chains hit the floor thirty feet behind them.****

 "Damn, they're too brave, it's gonna lead them to their deaths someday" Naruto thought to himself, he jumped between them, a quick blow to the chunin's face sent him to the ground. "take this!" two boys shouted behind him, he looked at them while performing a double backward kick, they were identical twins, the only way to tell the difference were the red and black strings they tied around their hands, Naruto suddenly realized that he was sinking himself with thoughts of family and friends again, he told himself that he could afford thinking like that in the middle of the battle.

He quickly defeated the other two, he threw the red headed boy out of the window and used one of the chains the girl held to tie her down, he was never able to hit girls like others could. 

Naruto was on his way back to Iruka when he heard a scream, he started running towards the place where he left Iruka to set up the final attachment of the low-tech bomb, he heard the sound of a stab, followed by many others, he felt his foot touching a wet floor, he looked down to it, the liquid on it was crimson red, he looked at the source of it.

The body of the first man to ever say a kind word to him was there, a motionless body with a frightened look on it's face, Naruto looked up to the killer, the fire was already spreading into the powder bag, he had enough time to see the killer was the chunin he just fought mintues ago, and he had just enough time to hear his enemy say what iruka's face shouted in death, "Kid, Shinobis are tools of death, this way or another, a man must kill if he wants to hold what he considers important" the chunin said with a stanic grin, the flame reached the inner of the bag and a small voice was heard, it was just the exposition to the loud sound which followed.

****BOOM****

----------------------------------------------- ****

Naruto woke up from the nightmare, he was soaking wet from tears, he went to the kitchen, to take a glass of water, he tried not to wake up Hinata, but she wasn't in bed, she wasn't at home at all, the lights were up at the kitchen and a broken glass was on the floor, water was flawing, and small blood traits as well, he run outside, not bothering to dress other than his shorts, the blood led him to the Hokage momentum, a woman was standing there.

She was about sixty, it seemed that she once had blond hair, and she had deep wrinkles a both sides of her face _"I thought Itachi got you"_ he asked, trying to keep his temper done, "No Uchiha is ever worth to a Uzumaki, they aren't good enough, not them and not the Hyuga, they only get in the way, that's why I disposed of her for you" she held up a body, Naruto didn't need to inspect it to know who it was, he took a step, leaving his foot print in the dusk, "What the hell are you doing?" the Kyubi asked.

 Shinobies had rules of their own, the main one was that battles never end and peace never lasts, a shinobi must always be on his toes, ready for anything to come, the battles of a ninja never ended, secrets were the trump card, letting someone know more about you more than you had to show him was death., a full step meant that Naruto has given up hope, that he wants this fight to be the last one of his, that only the outcome of the fight mattered to him, nothing else had and importance in Naruto's life. 

"Wait, I figured it out, the order of the elements in the seal, it determinates what I can bring out, right now you can only call my body and chackra, but I won't be there to control it" Naruto ignored it, staring at the corpse, his eyes narrowed, heartbeat rate was increasing, nails grew into fangs, back bones into a tail and then nine, Naruto couldn't walk on two legs anymore, as he touched the ground, a cracking noise was heard, Naruto now held the power of a living Demon, a wig of the tail could cause the mountains to crumble, one breath could set a fire, a stare could freeze a man's heart.

 35 years after the last appearance of the Kyubi, the leaf was dying, buildings fell to ruins, people torn to shreds, but it didn't matter to Naruto, he was dying too, and all he wanted was to die next to the one he loved, the only one who cared about him when he wasn't strong, the only one he didn't need to be strong to be with.

with Naruto's final breath, a spirit was released from his body, the spirit of once a great demon, but now it was just a soul, not attached to anything, the Kyubi didn't even have enough power to keep his gassy form, all he could do was to fall on the ground, and dissolve into a rip in the space, not strong enough to pass to the other plain, he was stuck between them, as a portal.

With Hinata's final breath, a spirit was released from her body, it struggled to hold his host alive, but it wasn't possible for the dead to live, he had to settle on the next best thing, a slight chance was better than nothing, the spirit returned to the body and started it's work, a body made of other bodies, both metaphorically and literally.

Shadow of Life – The End

Wow, that was some twisted chapter, I bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? It started all Disney ending and then it changed to some dark themes… but I still stuck a bit of fluff inside (man, I just can't write romance…)!

Just to clear a few things out about the pairings.

A. Sasuke and Ino. Yes, it's totally lame and stupid, but god knows I won't break Sakura and Lee up, even if they had no part in the story.

B. Sakura and Lee. I just can't see lee with anyone else, besides, they already have a child, so it's 'bout time they do something, isn't it?  
C. Kiba and shinzune. Sure, they haven't met eachother yet, but I still think Kiba's the guy to fall for older woman than him, and besides, those two never got a line in the whole fic anyway, so who cares?

I should probably also explain the whole ending and Kyubi stuff, but I'm too damn tired to do it, besides, you'll read about it when the next fic comes out…

Again, only one Shout out(!) to the same reviewer, Eikou.

1. I guess it's a universal thing, parents trying to help are annoying and have no idea.

2. You're right, 'Hate' is a bit too much for Sasuke, it's just that during the first 30 episodes, he was highly annoying, the climax was the Haku scene, which was too Yoai-like to think about… and all the rest of Shonon ai like scenes, each one more disgusting than the other. I guess now (chapter 197 in the manga) I don't hate him anymore, it's not that I like him, but he isn't as much of an "Gurrer! Just die already" character no more, so he's cool.

3. Tray, hha? Well, I guess Horo Horo will sound stupid in English…

4. from the 18 eps of YYH I've seen up till now, I must say Hiei seems to be the favorite, he has a Saitou\Vegita\Piccolo personality, so I think he rocks, other than the fact that he is going through a too quick personality change and didn't get quite as much prime time as he should have…

5. ooh, Bar Mitzhva… I'm glad that's over! Waking up at 8:30 at Saturday morning? Is the world crazy? 

6. Today it rained here as well, damn, today was freacking hell at school, started up with economics test, than psychology (which is cool), but then P.E with the soviet couch from Uzbekistan! After that I had history class and then 3 hours of history test (modern Japan and the civil war of USA). But after that I came back home and burned 3 c.ds… so now I have 2 GB of free space, Rejoice!

7. don't own a DVD, but I can do the same with .ogm files… it's so damn funny!

8. Homework is bad, Drawing is good (2 bad I can't draw…) reading Manga is good (too bad I don't have enough cool manga on my computer), sunlight is bad, but going to the gym is ownish!

Hell, that was long…

I hope you enjoyed reading shadow of life, I know I had fun writing it, this story will be updated only once more, so if you have questions or anything to review about, this is the last chance to get a shout out (!).

Oh, yea, I forgot to write this, I wish all of you a…

Happy Hanuka: eat lots of Soofganiyot and Levivot, spin the spin thing, I enjoy the week off, from life,,, and do try not to burn your house down while playing with the candles..

Merry X-mas: sit under the tree, and do whatever the holiday tradition with the socks involve… and don't forget to leave a tooth for Santa, or was it cookies and milk?

Happy Kwaunza: do the things you do it Kwaunza, and feel however you should feel in Kwaunza… I'm not even sure this holiday exists…

Other people, just enjoy the following week, which will never return…


	15. It's more of an AN

Hello people! Hanukka is almost over, and so is 2003, so it's only natural for this story to be over as well, isn't it?

If you came here looking for a chapter, then you'll be disappointed, the story continuation is in a new fic, the link is somewhere down the page, so keep reading..

You must be asking yourselves now questions like "how the hell is he going to write a decent chapter with just one review to do a shout out (!) about?".

The truth is that I had a few ideas to rant about, like things I like in stories and things I hate, but when I tried writing them down, it turned out to be too much of a hustle, so I'll just post a Q&A thing to the new story now, a shout out (!) later, a personal rant about why I think people didn't review this story much, and then a link to the new story, how does that sound?

Question: So what's with the new story? Naruto DIED in the last chapter… who will be the main character?

Answer: well, I didn't write off Karen (Naruto's daughter) for nothing you know… she'll take over Naruto's position as the new hero of the fic.

Question: isn't she like three years old? Is it gonna be a chibi story thing?

Answer: there's a downtime between the two stories, the story starts with the genin test, just like the original story.

Question: so it's gonna be one of those fics that are exactly like the original story only that you changed the names and sexes?

Answer: Hell no! Although most of the characters will be the 2nd generation, the story is completely different from both the original story and the 'Shadow of Life' story.

Question: will it be a Yaoi or a hetro story?

Answer: as I stated previously, I don't read Yaoi, but it also won't be a romance story… I mean there will be romance at some point, but the story won't focus on it.

Oh, and there will be two chapters of Shoujo Ai, I warn you now that the romance part of them sucks… so don't have expectations…

Question: how long is the next story gonna be? Are there any assumptions?

Answer: I'm expecting to finish it within 20 chapters, the number might raise to somewhere near 25, but I hope it won't.

Question: damn, 20 chapters… that sounds too long, it takes most of the stories at least a month to get a chapter on…

Answer: worry not! As it was with this story, I'll publish a chapter each week.

From now on it's just crap questions about what I think about Naruto…

Question: who are you're favorites?

Answer: well, Naruto is one of them of course, the next one's in line will have to be Shikamaru, Dosu, Lee and Kabuto, Jirya is also cool.

Question: are you reading the manga or watching the anime?

Answer: both, of course…

Question: How long do you think the manga will continue?

Answer: the longer the better… but I guess he'll wrap it up at 40 volumes or so…

Question: does anyone give a damn about this stupid questions?

Answer: guess not. Onwards to the shout out (!).

Well, once again the only reviewer is Eikou, so just like in the past five chapters, he'll get a private shout out (!):

I won't discuss everything, but I'll comment of a few

- it's not like I hate gay people or something, but I just don't like reading shonen Ai, it's like how some people hate soccer, so they don't play or watch soccer…

- Kurama does seem cool and certinaly has style, it's just that I keep mistaking him for a girl, and he got hurt by that wussy stone demon, which makes him un-cool, besides, I tend to like the dark silent types of characters rather than the ones who wear flashy colors, it's just a personality thing.

- I really need to get myself a gundam,,, it's embracing to say but I never watched any of them…

- I also need to get one piece…

now for my speculation about why I didn't get one new reviwer on the last two months.

A: since the story isn't Yoai, I lose over 90% of the readers, and the one who are left are the one's who reviewed.

B: the story is too long, and too boring.

C: I'm too nice with the publishing day, I should only update when I get 10 reviews…

Well, that was enough of bullshit to cover up the last chapter, so see ya in the next story!


End file.
